Driving Me Crazy
by aerii
Summary: (KrisTao version) "percayalah, beberapa tahun kemudian aku akan gila karena kelakuanmu"-Kris Wu , "...kau itu seperti bintang yang tidak bisa ku gapai! Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh!"-Huang ZiTao - KrisTao ft. Do Kyungsoo /EXO / ONESHOOT /RnR/ GS/ silahkan baca saja... dan cari tahu sendiri ceritanya yang sedikit gaje..
1. Chapter 1

_**Driving Me Crazy**_

:: 0000 ::

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

EXO's Member

Ft. Lee Taemin

:: 0000 ::

Casts belong God, Story is Mine

Don't Bash ! Don't Plagiatrism !

Just Read Then Review

:: 0000 ::

Typo(s)

* * *

"Jongin-ah!..." teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat sahabat kecilnya berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah saat jam istirahat.

Jongin yang mendengar namanya di panggil hanya berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Kau darimana? Kami semua menunggumu di kantin, makan siang jadi kurang greget karena kau tidak ada.."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Mian, tadi aku aku harus menemani Taemin sunbae di UKS, dia sakit perut" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya ber-O, dia tahu Jongin akan meninggalkan apapun demi Taemin, wanita yang dipujanya itu yang Jongin klaim sebagai pemilik hatinya. "Kita pulang bersama kan?"

"Maaf, Soo! Aku sudah janji akan mengantar Taemin sunbae pulang nanti, kau tak apa kan pulang sendiri?"

Meski kecewa, Kyungsoo tak ingin menampakannya pada Jongin "Em.. baiklah tak apa, aku bisa naik bis sendiri! Oh yah, aku belum mendapat patner untuk tugas praktik Seni, kau juga belum kan? Kita bisa sekelompok bersama"

"Akan aku pikirkan, aku duluan yah... Taemin sunbae pasti menunggu..." katanya lalu berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap punggung Jongin yang menghilang ditikungan koridor.

* * *

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja kantin bersama Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon.

"Jongin tidak makan bersama kita lagi?" tanya Joomyeon saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk dengan malas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kemarin dia makan bersama Taemin sunbae, mungkin sekarang juga... ah, sepertinya Jongin sudah mengatakan perasaannya, dan mungkin mereka sudah berkencan" jawabnya berhipotesa.

"Syukurla, si Kkamjong sudah bersikap gentle, harusnya dia lakukan itu dari dulu" timpal Sehun yang duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris, bukan karena ia tidak menyukai Jongin mendapatkan gadis impiannya sejak pertama kali menjadi siswa SMA tahun lalu. Kyungsoo sangat mendukung Jongin yang menyukai Taemin yang setingkat lebih atas dari mereka. Tapi, ada sifat Jongin yang Kyungsoo tidak sukai sejak Jongin berhasil mendekati Taemin. Jongin tidak lagi memiliki waktu bersama teman-temannya dan juga dirinya. Tidak makan siang bersama dan jarang pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Bahkan, Jongin terkesan menghindari Kyungsoo sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga Jongin menghindarinya.

"Untuk patner tugas Seni, kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Jongin, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela makannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya "Dia bilang akan memikirkannya"

"Seharusnya dia tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, dikelas yang tersisa hanya kalian berdua..." timpal Joonmyeon.

"Memangnya kau akan menampilkan apa dan dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Joonmyeon akan menyanyi dan aku akan melakukan dance.." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kami akan duet, iyah kan Chan?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya itu, "Yak! Oh Sehun, tegakkan badanmu!aku tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol" omelnya karena memang posisi Sehun yang berada di antara dua sejoli itu.

"Ish! Kenapa aku bisa duduk diantara kalian sih?" Sehun balas mengomel.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan menyanyikan lagu akustik, kau ada recomend lagu balad yang pas untuk kita tidak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng menandakan dia tidak tahu. Ia menatap makanannya dan jelas sekali hanya dia yang belum memiliki patner dan juga planing untuk menampilkan tugas Seni yang hanya memasangkan sepasang-sepasang sebagai tugas akhir mereka.

* * *

"Kyungsoo-yah...!" Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh wanita yang ia sebut sebagai eomma langsung beranjak dari tidurnya dan menghampiri sumber suara yang berasal dari lantai dasar rumah mereka.

"Wae eomma?" tanyanya saat mendapati sang eomma berada di ruang makan tengah mengepak sesuatu.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng " Aku hanya sedang tiduran, waeyo?"

"Kemarin nenek mu yang di Busan mengantarkan kue beras ini, dan eomma minta tolong padamu, tolong antarkan kue beras ini ke rumah Jongin. Jongin eomma sangat menyukai kue beras buatan haelmoniemu, kau tahu kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "kenapa tidak eomma saja yang mengantarnya?"

"Lalu putri eomma ini tugasnya apa jika tidak mau membantu sang eomma?"

Kyungsoo mendengus "Baiklah..."

"Eomma akan pesankan taksi, kau bersiaplah!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Tidak mungkin kan dia keluar rumah hanya mengenakan tank top berwarna pink dan hot pant yang sangat ketat itu.

* * *

"Haelmonie mengirimi kami kue beras dan itu banyak sekali, eomma bilang, ahjumma sangat menyukai kue beras buatan haelmonie jadi eomma memintaku mengatarkan ini" kata Kyungsoo yang menyodorkan kotak berkain coklat itu pada wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Wah.. terimakasih, masuklah..." pintanya sambil memindahakan benda berisi kue tersebut dari tangan Kyungsoo ke tangannya "Kau tahu, saat ahjumma pertama kali tinggal di Busan, haelmonie mu mengantarkan kue beras itu pada kami dan itu pertama kalinya ahjumma menyukai kue ini, kue buatan haelmoni mu.." ceritanya sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau sudah lama sekali jarang main kemari, Soo!"

"Tak apa ahjumma, Kyungsoo banyak tugas sekolah akhir-akhir ini.."

Jongin eomma hanya tersenyum "Kau ingin minum?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Apa Jongin ada?"

"Dia ada dikamarnya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mengurung diri di kamar.."

"Aku ingin menemuinya, ahjumma!"

"Naiklah..." katanya sambil menunjuk tangga yang menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jongin, untukbeberapa terakhir ia sangat merindukan Jongin karena kesibukan Jongin dengan kekasih. sekalian juga Kyungsoo akan mengajaknya bicara mengenai projek tugas Seni yang akan di praktikan seminggu lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar pria yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tiba-tiba saja ide gila Kyungsoo bekerja otomatis begitu saja. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai jika ia mengejutkan Jongin dan Jongin akan berteriak sambil memegang letak jantungnya dan marah-marah seperti ahjumma pasar. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegang knop pintu tersebut dan yap...! pintu kamar tersebut tidak terkunci.

"Jongin-ah... ak...!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu kamar Jongin tiba-tiba dan melihat Jongin yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya terkejut dan langsung menutup laptop yang ada di depannya.

"Ah..kkamjakiyah!" omelnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang gagang pintu kamar Jongin.

Hanya itu yang Jongin ucapkan tanpa mengomel panjang lebar seperti biasa jika Kyungsoo mengusilinya dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah "Jongin-ah! apa kau terkejut?" tanyanya polos

"Kau pikir ?" tanyannya dengan nada dingin

"Mian..." lirihnya

Jongin berdiri dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya lalu merebahkan dirinya diranjang tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah? Jongin-ah! maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermak..."

"Keluar!" usirnya dengan nada ketus dan membelakangi Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Tap..."

"AKU BILANG KELUAR, SOO! AKU TAK MAU DIGANGGU OLEHMU!" Jongin membentak Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang terperanjat karena bentakannya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo dibentak oleh Jongin selama pertemenan mereka terjalin.

Kyungsoo mematung. Terkejut. Tentu saja, selama ini Jongin yang menjadi sahabatnya adalah orang yang sangat sabar dan pengertian menghadapi sikap konyol Kyungsoo.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya "APA KAU TULI? ATAU KAU TAU ARAH JALAN KELUAR DIMANA?" bentaknya lagi tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin lari sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa kakinya malah terpaku dilantai kamar milik Jongin dan membuat dirinya susah untuk menghindar dari tatapa tajam Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! apa-apaan kau ini? Main bentak-bentak Kyungsoo seperti itu? Kau tidak lihat Kyungsoo ketakutan seperti itu?" tegur sang eomma yang muncul karena teriakan Jongin yang membentak Kyungsoo, sang eomma menatap Kyungsoo yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pintu kamar Jongin dan ia terihat menunduk "Eomma tidak suka kau bersikap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo!" katanya sambil menatap tajam anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Bela saja terus dia... anak eomma itu aku bukan dia! Lagipula salahkan dia yang tidak memiliki sopan santun masuk kamar orang sembarangan" adu Jongin.

Eomma mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa kau sedang PMS Jongin-ah?" ledeknya "Kau seperti wanita saja marah-marah tak jelas seperti itu..."

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya sebelumnya ia menghapus air matanya yang menetes tanpa ijin karena bentakan sahabatnya itu "Ahjumma.. ini memang salahku, bukan salah Jongin!" katanya dengan bergetar membuat Jongin eomma iba melihatnya "Jongin-ah! maafkan aku ne..." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sedag yang ditatapnya malah menatap kembali dirinya dengan malas. "A..aku permisi..." katanya lalu membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar Jongin dan berlalu dari ibu dan anak tersebut.

* * *

Jongin eomma hanya memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tak menentu, lalu ia kembali menatap anaknya "Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin kembali duduk di ranjangnya "Dia sudah dewasa tapi bersikap seperti anak kecil, eomma! Aku memang tidak ingin diganggu"

"Tapi tidak perlu membentaknya! Kau sungguh keterlaluan, eomma harap kau cepat minta maaf dengannya!"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mencoba mengacuhkan sang eomma.

"Jika tidak, uang jajan mu akan eomma potong! Mengerti?" ancamnya lalu menutup kasar pintu kamar anaknya itu.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu berjalan mendekati jendela dan melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa "Kau menangis?" lirihnya saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan cepat mencapai gerbang rumahnya sambil sesekali mengusap air mata dipipinya. "Maafkan aku, Soo! Mungkin ini cara terburuk yang pernah aku lakukan untuk melindungimu dari..." katanya lirih dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh mungil yang perlahan menjauh dari rumahnya dan menghilang.

* * *

Kyungsoo takut-takut melirik ke arah kirinya dan mendapati Jongin yang terkesan acuh memperhatikan guru yang tengah menerangkan tentang gaya arcimedes. Sejak Jongin membentaknya kemaren sore, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling diam dan tidak menegur satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tentu saja takut jika mengajak Jongin bicara dan ternyata malah menjadi bomerang baginya. Ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eoh?"

"Dari tadi kau meliri ke arah Jongin" bisiknya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak ada, hanya perasaanmu saja kali" balasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong, Soo! Aku duduk di antara kau dan Jongin dan..."

"Nona Byun Baekhyun, bisa perhatikan saya sebentar!" potong Jaejoong saem selaku guru Fisika yang sengaja mendengar bisikan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Ah iyah , saem... maaf.." katanya pelan lalu menundukkarena beberapa pasang mata menatapnya termasuk Chanyeol –kekasihnya- yang duduk di depan Jongin tepat.

"Gara-gara kau kan..." omelnya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya di beri kikikan kecil oleh gadis berpipi chabi tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya mata pelajaran yang membuat Baekhyun mengantuk karena hitung-hitungan yang mampu menjadikan dirinya tertidur dan juga kadang sakit kepala karena memikirkan gaya benda jatuh dan perhitungan planet-planet mengelilingi matahari, dan itu tidak mempengaruhi hidup Baekhyun nantinya. Begitu kira-kira pandangan Baekhyun tentang Fisika.

"Praktek Seni beberapa hari lagi, kau dan Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk menampilkan apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memutar badannya ke arah jongin yang duduk di belakangnya.

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menunggu reaksi Jongin.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, seseorang menginterupsi dari ambang pintu kelasnya "Jongin-ah..." panggilnya lembut. Taemin.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis ternama disekolahnya tengah berdiri di mabang pintu dengan senyum angelicnya yang mampu membuat para kau adam lupa jika tidak hanya satu hawa yang diciptakan Tuhan.

"Eoh... nunna" pekik Jongin sambil tersenyum yang membuat Baekhyun, Sehun, Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol saling pandang tak percaya.

"Nunna? Apa mereka benar sudah berkencan?" bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kau bilang praktek tugas Seni mu beberapa hari lagi, kita bisa latihan sekarang, ayuk..." ajaknya setengah berteriak.

"Loh? Memangnya boleh berpasangan dengan siswa lain?" tanya Sehun

"Aku sudah menghubungi Im saem, dia bilang tak masalah yang penting bisa dijadikan patner utuk tugas akhir kita" jawab Jongin.

"Kalau tau begitu aku akan memilih Yixing sebagai patnerku"

"Dan aku akan memilih Luhan dari kelas sebelah, ish..." omel Sehun.

"Maaf aku harus latihan untuk perform nanti..." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ku pikir kau akan berkelompok dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin berhenti dan sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk membereskan buku di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Jongin hanya menggidikkan kedua bahunya lalu menghampiri Taemin yang sudah menunggunya.

"Please, tell me! Kau dan Jongin bertengkar?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Lalu kenapa dia memilih Taemin sunbae sebagai patner nya?"

"Mollayo" jawabnya acuh dan kemudian menunduk lagi.

* * *

Dug Dug Dug

Jongin terus menndirble bola basket dan menggiringnya ke ring. Beberapa kali ia berhasil memasukkan bola tersebut pda ring yang menggantung lebih tinggi darinya.

GREP

Chanyeol menangkap bola tersebut saat bola tersebut lolos dari ring dan mampu membuat Jongin menatapnya. Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa serunya bermain basket sendiri?"

"Mencari kesenangan saja..."jawab Jongin cuek lalu duduk di lantai gedung olaraga tersebut.

"Mengenai Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tak ingin berpatner denganya?" Chanyeol langsung ke point utama.

Jongin mengehal nafas "Tak apa, aku hanya ingin nilai lebih tinggi saja di mata pelajaran Seni"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir Kyungsoo menarinya bagus? Badannya kaku, dan jika aku berpatner dengan dia, aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nilai ku, lagipula dia pitar menyanyi sedangkan aku tidak bisa menyanyi, jika kita satu kelompok bukankah itu merugikan kami masing-masing..."

"Hanya itu? Kau yakin? Kau sengaja menghindari Kyungsoo kan?"

Jongin mendongkak, menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depannya dan memegang bola basket "Bukan urusanmu,"

"Kau menghindarinya hanya karena Taemin tidak menyukai kedekatan kalian berdua, begitu?" tebaknya lagi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia, bisa kan?"

"Baiklah, ku tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian! Kau berhak dengan hidupmu! Aku yang akan mencarikan patner untuk Kyungsoo"

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya "Kau terlihat sangat peduli dengannya? Kau menyukainya?" tuduhnya dengan nada ketidaksukaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Sekarang terlihat jelas siapa yang menyukainya! Aku memang menyukai Kyungsoo, sangat! Tapi setelah aku tahu sahabatku sendiri juga menyukai gadis itu, aku memilih untuk mengalah dan aku menemukan gadis lain... tapi rasanya sekarang aku bisa memilikinya lagi..."

"Brengsek! Mau kau kemanakan Baekhyun?"

"Memiliki dua tak masalah kan?" Chanyeol berlalu dari Jongin yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

* * *

 _Jongin menatap gadis bermata bulat yang duduk di sampingnya. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat ekspressi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu saat melihat tingkah tokoh kartun yang sedang mereka tonton._

" _Yah Tuhan! Kenapa kau ciptakan begitu sempurna gadis yang ada di depanku ini? Senyumnya yang menenangkan, parasnya yang rupawan, hatinya yang begitu lugu dan polos... Aku benar-benar menyukai gadis bermata bulat ini!" puji Jongin dalam hati tanpa memalingkan obejk pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya fokus ke Kyungsoo, tepatnya bibir Kyungsoo yang tengah menggulum senyum dan membuat bibirnya berbentuk heart itu. "Bertahun-tahun mengenal Kyungsoo, dan aku masih penasaran rasa manis dibibirnya! Aku ingin menyatukan bibir kami lagi" lanjutnya. Jongin tersenyum saat ia mengingat bahwa ia mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu. Saat itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah belajar bersama dan Kyungsoo tertidur dikamar Jongin karena memang saat itu mereka berada di rumah Jongin. Karena gemas dan Jongin sudah menyimpan rasa sukanya pada Kyungsoo sejak lama, Jongin memberanikan diri mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo tengah tertidur pulas. Jika Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin pasti akan habis dibantai oleh Kyungsoo._

" _Jongin-ah! akhir pekan ini Kris sunbae mengajakku berkencan, menurutmu aku harus menerima atau tidak?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terbangun dari lamunannya._

 _Jongin mempertemukan kedua onix matanya dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan harapan jawaban dari Jongin "Terserah kau saja, kan kau yang menjalani!" jawabnya asal lalu memalingkan dirinya ke arah televisi._

" _Tapi kau tahu tidak, jika Tao yag teman sekelas Luhan itu dia sangat menyukai Kris sunbae, ah! kau ingat keributan dikantin beberapa waktu lalu? Tao saat itu menyiram teman sekelasnya yang ternyata temannya itu juga menyukai Kris sunbae.."_

" _Kalau begitu kau tolak saja ajakan Kris itu!"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum "Wae?"_

" _Aku tidak ingin Tao melabrakmu dan membuat keributan kecil,"_

" _Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa._

" _Lalu? Kau ingin apa lagi? Atau kau senang yah menjadi perhatian publik karena scandal murahan seperti itu ,Kecuali jika kau tipe yeoja yang suka mencari sensasi seperti Tao" ejeknya_

 _Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut menurut Jongin. "Baiklah aku akan menolaknya, lagi pula aku tidak menyukai pria populer seperti dia.. aku kan bukan dirimu"_

 _Jongin menatap Kyungsoo "Aku ? Kenapa aku?"_

" _Kau itu pria yang igin populer makanya menyukai wanita populer seperti Taemin sunbae"_

" _Aku mengaggumi kecantikan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang..."_

" _Dasar mesum!" potong Kyungsoo sambil mencomot kue kering di mejanya._

" _Jarang loh ada pria mesum setampan aku..." pujinya pada dirinya sendiri membuat Kyungsoo mencibir._

" _Baiklah pria mesum yang tampan, aku mau mandi dulu... kau tunggulah disini!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin._

" _Perlu bantuan Soo!? Aku siap menyabuni tubuhmu..." godanya sedikit teriak dan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah._

" _Jika kau sudah siap ku kirim ke neraka, coba saja!" ancamnya membuat Jongn terkikik._

 _Jongin kembali menonton acara televisi sementara Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya._

 _30 menit berlalu..._

" _Yah Tuhan... Kyungsoo mandi bersama Onta apa? Kenapa tidak turun-turun?" omelnya setelah menyadari Kyungsoo yang lama tak kembali juga dari acara mandi nya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke kamarnya dan memastikan jika sahabat yang ia cintai itu tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya "Anak itu... tidak biasanya ia mandi lama seklai.." omel Jongin sambil menuju kamar Kyungsoo._

 _Tok..Tok..Tok..._

" _Kyungsoo-yah! Apa kau sudah selesai mandinya..? Cepatlah, kita bersiap makan malam dirumahku, eomma sudah menunggu mu!" teriak Jongin setelah mengentuk pintu dan tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut. "Soo-yah!" ulangnya lagi. "Kau mendengarku.." masih tak ada jawaban "Aku buka pintunya yah...?" kata Jongin setelah akhirnya tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo. Jongin memegang gagang pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan emmbuka perlahan kamar bercat putih tersebut._

 _Jongin mencondongkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan guna mencari wujud bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut._

" _Ky..Kyu..Kyung..soo..yah..?" ucapnya tergagap saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya terbalut handuk putih. Jongin mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk bersandar di tepian ranjangnya dengan kedua lututnya menekuk._

 _Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu tengah mendengarkan lagu di tabnya dengan menggunakan earphone. Jelas saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan Jongin. Bukan karena kegiatan Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin gugup, tapi penampilan Kyungsoo saat ini mampu membuat Jongin melenan salivanya sendiri. Rambut panjangnya yang dicepol, kulit putihnya yang terekspose dibagian pundak dan pahanya. Jangan lupakan, dua gundukan Kyungsoo yang menyembul dibalik handuk yang Kyungsoo lilitkan dari atas dadanya hingga pertengahan pahanya yang membuat sesuatu yang berada di tengah selangkanya mengintip ke arah Jongin._

 _Jongin berali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, berharap apa yang dilihatnya itu buikanlah objek yang yang nyata. Namun semenit berlalu, posisi Kyungsoo masih sama dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Sumpah demi apapun, Kyungsoo terlihat menggairahkan dimata Jongin. Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya dan bersenandung dengan lagu yang didengarnya. Mungkin ini kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang tanpa Jongin ketahui, setelah mandi tidak langsung mengenakan bajunya tapi malah bersantai ria dengan handuk putih yang masih melilit di tubuhnya._

 _Damn it! Jongin mengumpat saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menggoda pertahanannya. Jongin semakin kesal saat Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya hingga membuat leher jenjangnya terpampag nyata di hadapan Jongin. Urat-urat lehernya yang seolah mengundang Jongin untuk mengecup disetiap ceruk leher tersebut. Pandangan Jongin turun ke area sensitif Kyungsoo lainnya, bagian depan dadanya yang menjembul mempertontonkan daging mulus tak bertulang itu dan menyembunyikan benjolan yang disebut nipple. Jongin melarikan matanya ke arah paha Kyungsoo yang mulus tanpa cacat. Paha yang mungil sesuai dengan tubuh si pemilik hingga kaki dengan jari-jari mungilnya yang bergerak sesuai dengan irama lagu yang Kyungsoo dengarkan. Ingin sekali Jongin menyentuh tubuh sahabatnya yang indah itu dengan tanganya, bibirnya dan berakhir dengan kejantanannya yang kini tengah mengembung di dalam celananya._

" _AH! SIAL" umpatnya pelan ketika Jongin merasa tidak ada tempat untuk melampiaskan hasratnya selain bermain solo. Jongin t masih waras, tidak mungkin ia menyerang Kyungsoo saat itu juga terlebih dengan posisi mereka yang saat ini berada di rumah Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan berlari ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah yang memang disediakan untuk tamu. Jongin duduk diatas kloset dan ia membuka zipper celananya dan menampakkan kebanggaannya yang tengah berdiri tegak hanya karena melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbalut handuk putih._

" _Arghh... Kyungsoo sialan! Harusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini, pabo!" omelnya sambil mengurut pelan kejantantannya._

 _Masih teringat jelas diingat Jongin bagaimana bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang baru ia lihat tadi. Kulitnya yang putih mulus seputih susu, lehernya yang jenjang menggoda juga sesuatu yang berada ditengah kedua paha Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali mengaduknya dnegan jari, lidahnya dan berakhir dengan kejantannya yang bisa menghukum Kyungsoo dan mengangkang dengan suka hati di bawahnya. Juga kedua gunung kembar Kyungsoo yang terlihat padat dan terlihat pas didenggaman Jongin, suatu saat nanti Jongin pasti bisa meremas payudara Kyungsoo dan juga menyusu di keduanya. Iyah, Jongin membayangkan tubuh Kyungsoo sementara ia tengah beronani di kamar mandi Kyungsoo._

" _Ah,,,, Kyungsoo-yah! You are so... damn it!"_

* * *

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar saat megingat hari dimana ia melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang setengah telanajang itu. Karena hal itu juga mambuat Jongin mati-matian menghindari Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian hari itu, setiap kali Jongin berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo, dengan tidak tahu malunya 'kebanggaannya' langsung on. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah dipakai Kyungsoo ditubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Jongin sangat tersiksa karena tidak menyalurkan kebutuhannya. Hanya berlaku pada Kyungsoo dan tidak dengan gadis lain.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa nampan ke arah Sehun, Joonmyeon Chanyeol dan Jongin saat jam makan siang. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus duduk disamping Jongin karena hanya itu kursi yang tersisa.

Jongin menggeser duduknya saat Kyungsoo mendaratkan bokong montoknya dikursi kayu tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari pergeseran tubuh Jongin langsung menunduk dan fokus pada makanannya. Semenijijikan itukah dirinya? Hingga membuat Jongin menjaga jarak saat makan, padahal dulu Jongin sering bergelayut manja ditubuh Kyungsoo jika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sekedar bersenda gurau atau ngobrol ngalor ngidul membicarakan hal yang kadang tidak penting untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh yah, Soo! Untuk patner tugas Kesenenian, aku meminta Kris untuk membantumu. Tak apa kan? Dia senang jika bisa membantu mu, katanya!" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan setelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergabung dengan mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang terlihat acuh namun Chanyeol tahu jika ia tertarik dengan apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan "Heem... dia bilang dia sanggup menjadi patner Kyungsoo! Malah dia bilang jika dia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo sejak lama, tapi Kyungsoo malah menolak ajakan kencannya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, ia menolak atas saran Jongin saat itu.

"Oh yah? Kau tak memberi tahuku soal ini, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Masa sih? Ku pikir aku sudah memberi tahukan pada kalian..."jawab Kyungsoo pura-pura.

"Jika Kris nanti mengajakmu kencan, jangan kau tolak Soo! Diantara kami hanya tersisa dirimu yang belum mendapat pasangan, Jongin dan Taemin sunbae sudah meresmikan hubungannya,..." timpal Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

SREK!

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya "Aku harus latihan dengan Taemin nunna.. aku duluan!" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tengah saling pandang karena heran dengan sikap dingin Jongin yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Anak itu belakangan ini makin aneh" komentar Joonmyeon.

* * *

Ini sangat tidak adil. Jongin menghindari Kyungsoo hanya karena Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin beberapa hari lalu. Kyungsoo sudah mulai geram dengan sikap Jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Jongin dan menyeesaikan kesalahpaham yang terjadi diantara mereka. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak ingin kesalahpahamannya dengan Jongin berimbas pada persahabatan mereka (Joonmyeon, sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol). Karena jika mereka sedang bersama jika ada Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan beribu alasan meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa Kyungsoo, Jongin baru bergabung dengan mereka.

Kyungsoo menyusuri tiap ruang kelas untuk menemui Jongin, tapi ia tak menemukan pria berkulit tan tersebut. Bahkan ia sudah ke kelas Taemin dan berharap ia bisa menemukan Jongin disana. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Kyungsoo membenarkan tas selempangnya dan menyusuri tiap kelas untuk menemui Jongin. Ia yakin Jongin belum pulang, karena tadi ia mendengar jika Jongin akan menghadiri kelas ekstrakuler basketnya. Tapi di ruang basket pun ia tak menemukan Jongin. Itu membuat Kyungsoo menyerah mencari pria yang mendiamkannya di gedung sekolahnya yang nyaris menyerupai coex mall.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti tepat di depan ruang musik. Ia melihat Jongin dari balik pintu yang terbuka itu. Tapi Jongin tidak sendiri, ia bersama Taemin.

"Jongin-ah...!" panggil Kyungsoo pelan sambil melebarkan pintu ruang musik tersebut.

Taemin yang berdiri tepat di depan Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo "Eoh, Kyungsoo-yah!" sapanya dengan senyum khasnya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk memberi salam pada sunbae-nya tersebut.

"Mau bicara dengan Jongin? Ah, baiklah aku duluan kalau begitu..." lalu menatap Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin seolah memberi semangat. "Kyungsoo-yah, hwaitting!" bisiknya saat ia melangkah keluar dan berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya tersebut.

Hanya tinggal berdua, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah!..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi saat melihat Jongin menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas piano.

"Hem..." balasnya dingin.

"A..aku..aku ingin bicara" katanya gugup dan Kyungsoo sangat merutuki kegugupannya hanya karena Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo "Waktumu Cuma 5 menit Soo! Kelas ekstrakulikulerku akan segera dimulai" katanya yang kini berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, ia meremas tali selempangnya. "Soal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, aku minta maaf! Maaf karena aku tidak sopan padamu"

"Aku sudah melupakannya"

"Tapi sikapmu berubah padaku, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman..."

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia harus bisa menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang Kyungsoo saat ini. Lihatlah, Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan seragam lengkap ke sekolah dengan rambutnya yang dibawah bahunya terurai bebas, mampu membuat yang dibawah sana on seketika. Ditambah dengan nada suara Kyungsoo yang sedikit manja dan memelas, bahkan Jongin menganggap suara yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo penuh dengan sarat menggoda.

"Jongin jawab aku..." Kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan 'kotor' Jongin dengan menyentuh tanganya namun dengan cepat Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari tangannya dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut "Jong.. kau..akh.. apa aku terlihat menjijikan di depanmu? Bahkan kau menghindari sentuhanku?" Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan kekecewaannya karena sikap Jongin yang seperti jijik dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Soo!" lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk "Aku mengerti.. maafkan aku!" tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa ia bisa reflect menghindari sentuhan Kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan. Oh, seseorang tolong sadarkan Kyungsoo, jika apapun yang ia lakukan mampu membuat Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Waktu 5 menitku sudah lewat... sekali lagi maaf" kata Kyungsoo yang terlalu bawa perasaan. Ia membalikkan badannya. Dan berdiri membelakangi Jongin, saat itu pula air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi lolos seolah berlomba-lomba mencapai pipi cabi Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya, ia melihat kedua pundak sempit Kyungsoo bergetar. Jongin tidak bodoh, ia tahu Kyungsoo tengah menangis dan menahan isakannya. Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo kini kembali menghadap Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin masih memegang kuat kedua pundak Kyungsoo.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi isakannnya.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa aku keterlaluan,? Maafkan aku Soo.. katakan kenapa kau menangis suapaya aku bisa mengerti...?" pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

Jongin melepas pegangannya.

"Hiks...Hiks..Hiks..."

"Soo...?"

"TALI SEPATUKU LEPAS DAN AKU TIDAK BISA MENGIKATNYA!" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat diwajah Jongin sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Jongin tersentak, ia menunduk dan melihat memang tali sepatu Kyungsoo terlepas. Jongin berjongkok, ia menyentuh sepatu bermerek Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih dan dengan telaten mengingat tali sepatu Kyungsoo "Sudah tahu kau tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu, kenapa kau malah memakai sepatu bertali?" omel Jongin disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Eomma mencuci semua sepatuku dan hanya sepatu bertali sialan ini yang tersisa..." jawab Kyungsoo smabil menghapus air matanya.

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya berpindah ke sepatu kiri Kyungsoo , ia membenarkan tali sepatu satunya yang tidak beraturan ikatannya. Perlu diketahui, sejak kecil hingga sekarang Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu. Setiap berangkat sekolah, sang appa dengan telaten mengikatkan tali sepatu Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali berdiri setelah selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatu Kyungsoo.

"Mereka tidak akan lepas jika aku tidak menyusuri gedung sekolah ini untuk mencarimu, kau tahu!"

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"KIM JONGIN, PABBO!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada dada bidang Jongin "Kau menghindariku, bahkan kau menghindari sentuhanku! Wae.. ? apa aku sangat menjijikan...? atau aku mempunyai penyakit kulit sampai kau menghindariku, eoh!" Kyungsoo terus memukuli Jongin dan membuat Jongin meringis.

"Soo, hentikan!" pintanya.

"Tidak! Kau harus tertular penyakit kulitku, itu salah mu kau menghindari aku!"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jongin, entah ide gila dari mana Jongin malah mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga merapat ke dinding dekat pintu.

BRUG!

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin mengunci tubuhnya dengan tubuh milik Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dua tangan kekar Jongin -menahan dirinya agar tidak menempel dengan tubuh Kyungsoo- diletakkan disisi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jo..Joo..Jongin, a..ap..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin berusaha mengatur detak jantung dan nafasnya yang memburu, ia menatap tajam ke mata Kyungsoo yang tengah meminta penjelasan. "Kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku menghindarimu?" tanya Jongin parau namun terdengar seksi di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Katakan padaku"

"Karena ini, Soo!"

Chup!

Jongin mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dibibir basah milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakan kedua matanya saat Jongin mulai bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari kenyamanan untuk melumat bibir basah Kyungsoo.

"Heeempptt..." Kyungsoo berusaha melepas ciuman Jongin. Ia mendorong dada Jongin agar menjauhi tubuhnya, namun sayang hasilnya malah membuat Jongin menempelkan tubuhnya secara penuh ke tubuh Kyungso.

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat ia mendapati Kyungsoo diam tak bergerak. Jongin makin dalam melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan kananya memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo agar tidak bergerak sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Jong..emmffttt...hempptt..." Kyungsoo masih mencoba berontak dengan bibirnya yang dibungkanm oleh Jongin.

Hosh...hosh...hos... Kyungsoo terengah saat Jongin melepas ciumananya. Sementara Jongin menatap manik Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo tengah menarik nafasnya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin menciumnya kembali dan langsung memasukkan lidah nya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mengajaknya bertukar saliva.

"Heeeemmppthh..." Kyungsoo yang belum siap lagi-lagi harus menahan perih karena Jongin masih mencengkeram tangan kanannya.

"Euung..." Jongin melenguh dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman namun malah menggesek tubuhnya dengan penis Jongin yang tengah berereksi.

"Jongh...Jongin—ahhh..." Kyungsoo mencoba bersuara saat Jongin sudah melarikan ciumannya ke pertengahan leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Dengan sengaja Jongin menggesek-gesekan penis nya dengan vagina Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut dengan celana dan rok masing-masing. "Hentikannh..ah..." Kyungsoo mendesah untuk pertama kalinya saat Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo memegang pundak Jongin ketika Jongin masih mengendus lehernya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeringat karena kegiatannya "Kau, masih penasaran kenapa aku menghindarimu, eum?" tanya Jongin yang masih menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di vagina Kyungsoo.

"Ah... apaahh yang kauuuh lahkkukan..ah..."

"Aku sedang menjawab pertanyaanmu, Soo!" godanya sambil menyisipkan rambut Kyungsoo ke sisi telinganya.

"Maksud... argh..." pekik Kyungsoo saat Jongin menyodokkan penisnya ke vagina Kyungsoo. Ingat, mereka masih berpakaian lengkap, yah!

Jongin kembali menyodokkan penisnya hingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergeliyang. "Tubuhmu.. menggodaku, Soo! Arhg... biarkan seperti ini untuk sementara"

Kyungsoo tak membalas. Ia mencengkeram pundak Jongin dan menempelkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin.

"Ah,, SHIT! Hanya menyentuhnya saja, senikmat ini..bagaimana jika kami tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali.."kata Jongin dalam hati sambil terus menggoda vagina Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin, matanya merem melek menikmati sodokan demi sodokan yang Jongin berikan. Tanpa ia sadari, saat ini ia tengah menggigit pundak Jongin untuk menahan desahannya.

"Arrgghhh..." Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang lolos dari bibirnya, itu tandanya Jongin sudah menukan titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo meski tidak memasukinya.

"Kauuu.. menyukainya?" bisik Jongin menggoda dan mendapati gelengan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum tanpa menghentikan kegiatanya menyodok Kyungsoo, "kau berbohong, tapi lihat tubuhmu... mereka menikamatinya, sayang!"

Sayang? Pipi Kyungsoo merona saat ia mendengar Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Itu berati apakah jongin... "Argh... Jongin...aku..akh..." Kyungsoo merasa lemas dilututnya, ia ingin ambruk karena perlakuan Jongin.

"Kau mencapai klimaks padahal aku hanya melakukan ini padamu, Kyungsoo-yah!" katanya lembut dan 5 hujaman terakhir membuatnya melenguh "Euung..."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, ia memeluk erat Jongin. Ia malu untuk saat ini. Ia malu karena mendesah saat Jongin mengerayangi tubuhnya, ia malu karena Jonginlah yang mendapati ciuman pertamanya, ia malu karena ia dan Jongin melakukan sex di sekolah, ia malu ketika Jongin memanggilnya sayang..

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, dikecupnya pucuk kepala itu dengan penuh kasih sayang "Kau membuatku gila, Soo!" lirihnya lalu menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya di undak sempit wanita yang ia cintai itu "Dengarkan aku, Do Kyungsoo! Kau harus menghindariku apapun yang terjadi, kau lihat ini?" mata Jongin mambata mata Kyungsoo ke arah celananya yang mengembung, pemandangan itu membuat Kyungsoo merona "Saat ini aku berusaha mati-matian menghindarimu karena 'dia' meminta mu untuk memuaskannya, Soo-yah! Aku sebesar apapun aku pun ingin kau, aku ingin tubuhmu.. tapi aku tidak ingin merusakmu dan aku tidak ingin memerawanimu! Aku menghargi dirimu sepenuhnya, Soo! Tolong, untuk saat ini hindari diriku, sampai aku benar-benar bisa mengendalikan diriku saat di dekatmu..."

Kyungsoo menatap nanar sahabatnya, ia tidak tahu jika alasan kenapa Jongin menghindarinya karena tubuhnya yang secara tidak sengaja membangunkan adik kecil Jongin. "A.. Aku tidak bisa, Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa menghindari Jongin. Kyungsoo terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Jongin "Mungkin aku tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu, tapi kau bisa kan mencari wanita lain diluar sana... asal aku tidak jauh darimu..."

"TIDAK BISA, Soo! Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Taemin sunbae, tapi aku tidak merasa puas selain dengan dirimu! Maka dari itu jauhilah aku! Aku harus menyelamatkan mu dari serigala lapar ini Soo!"

"Mwo? Kau sudah melakukannya dengan Taemin sunbae?" Kyungsoo membelalakanmatanya tak percaya. Entah kenapa ia tak rela jika Jongin bersama wanita lain, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia meminta Jongin untuk melakukannya dengan wanita lain.

"Kau tahu, saat aku tidak sengaja berdekatan denganmu, aku merasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa menyalurkan diri, hingga akhirnya Taemin sunbae datang dan menawarkan diri untuk membantuku..."

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya "Wanita jalang itu..." Kyungsoo mengumpat karena ia menyadari jika Taemin sendirilah yang menawarkan 'itu' kepada Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau menganggapku gila, tapi aku gila karena dirimu, Soo! Aku beberapa kali melakukan dengan wanita lain tapi tidak ada satu dari mereka yang membuatku terangsang begitu hebat saat dengan mu, meski kau mengenakan pakaian tertutup pun itu membuatu runtuh, Soo! Ku mohon Soo, hindari diriku! Kau tahu, itu sangat menyiksaku saat aku harus bermain solo ataupun mencari pelampiasan lain. Itu menyakiti perasaanku, sayang!" kata Jongin lalu menjahui Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku.

Jongin mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya saat tadi terlempar saat ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding.

"Jongin-ah!..."

"Pulanglah, Soo! Jika kau terlalu lama di dekatku, aku takut aku akan memperkosamu.." Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringsut. Ia tak percaya dengan semua kejujuran Jongin. Jongin sudah melakukan beberapa kali sex dan itu karena dirinya. Bahkan demi melindungi Kyungsoo, Jongin rela melakukan sex dengan wanita lain. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menangis keras diruangan itu. Ia menyesali dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin dan itu karena tubuhnya yang memiliki pengaruh besar pda hormon Jongin.

Disisi lain, Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya saat ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menuruti saran Taemin agar jujur pada Kyungsoo alasan kenapa ia menghindarinya. Ia berharap Kyungsoo mengerti, ini semua demi Kyungsoo dan juga masa depannya. Jongin tidak ingin merusak Kyungsoo. Karena ...

"Saranghae, Kyungsoo-yah!" bisik Jongin. Jongin bisa mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo yang begitu keras. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini dan menenangkannya namun itu tidak mungkin. Jongin harus bisa mengontrol keadaan tubuhnya.

* * *

 **KKEUT (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Driving Me Crazy**_

:: 0000 ::

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

EXO's Member

Ft. Lee Taemin

:: 0000 ::

Casts belong God, Story is Mine

Don't Bash ! Don't Plagiatrism !

Just Read Then Review

:: 0000 ::

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat penampilan duet Chanyeol dan baekhyun ayng menyanyikan lagu All of me. Sepasang sejoli itu menyanyi penuh perasaan dan seolah emmang menyalurkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain jika mereka saling mencintai.

Hari ini adalah D-Day dari tugas praktek mata pelajaran kesenian. Dan karena Kyungsoo tidak memiliki patner, ia akan milih Solo. Meski ia harus melanggar peraturan dari Im saem si guru Seni. Sebelum Chanbaek perform ada Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang juga menyanyi dan dance. Sehun mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler menari di sekolahnya, sedangkan Joonmyeon adalah ketua klub paduan suara di sekolahnya.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan diberikan kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah selesai menampilkan perform nya. Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan bersama Baekhyun menuju kursinya.

"Baiklah.. selanjutnya Kim Jongin dan... Lee Taemin" kata Im saem.

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin dan Taemin berjalan ke depan kelas. Beberapa detik sebelumnya Jongin menyalakan musik hingga mengalun lembut musik balet. Ah sepertinya, mereka akan menari balet. Pasangan yang serasi dan pas.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia tak kuasa melihat Jongin menyentuh tangan Taemin meski itu untuk mendapatkan nilai di mata pelajaran seni.

Meski Jongin menari bersama Taemin, namun matanya tertuju kepada Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk. Sejak permintaannya pada Kyungsoo diruang musik saat itu, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar menjauhi Jongin. Meski Jongin merasa sepi namun ia bahagia setidaknya ia mampu melindungi Kyungsoo dari nafsunya.

Prok..Prok...Prok...

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara riuh tepuk tangan teman sekelasnya. Jongin sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, dan bersamaan itu pula Taemin pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tugasnya memang hanya menjadi patner Jongin untuk tugas Seninya juga patner ranjang Jongin, pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeram saat mendengar dan mengetahui jika Taemin sendiri yang menawarkan tubuhnya untuk melakukan sex bersama Jongin.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu dengan Jongin? Dan apa? Membantunya? Apapun alasannya, dasar murahan..." umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Do Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo-ssi!"

Baekhyun menyenggol tubuh Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mengabaikan panggilan Im saem. "Kau melamunkan apa sih? Sekarang giliranmu, tampil..." kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkejut "Eoh.. sudah giliranku..?" tanyanya pada Bakehyun dan diberi anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi... giliranmu sekarang.." Im saem menginterupsi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya "Ah iyah maaf saem..."

"Tapi, kau sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Saya akan menampilkan solo saem.. tak apa kan?"

"Tapi ini ugas berkelompok Kyungsoo-yah! Harusnya kau bisa mencari patner diluar kelas seperti Jongin.."

"Maafkan saya, saem..." Kyungsoo menunduk

Im saem hanya menghembusakan nafasnya secara kasar, merasa perintahnya diabaikan oleh murid teladan seperti Do Kyungsoo.

"Saya akan menjadi patner Kyungsoo, saem!" suara bass milik Chanyeol mengundang beberapa tatapan heran ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri dari kursinya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Tak apa Soo, Chanyeol akan membantumu!" kata Baehyun lembut yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah,,, kemari kalian berdua!" kata Im Saem akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk memandang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melangkah ke depan kelas.

"Kau akan menyanyi?" tanya Im saem kepada Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo, sepertinya pria itu menanyakan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti setelah mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo.

Sementara Jongin menatap malas ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Semua orang juga tahu jika Chanyeol dulu pernah menyukai Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya dia memilih Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang berdiri, tangannya memainkan senar gitar yang membuat alunan musik akustik dari hasil petikannya lalu memberia aba-aba agar Kyungsoo mulai menyanyi.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke arah teman-temannya lebih tepatnya ke arah Jongin duduk saat ia mulai mengalunkan lagu 'Driving Me Crazy'-nya Hyorin Sistar.

 **deudgo itnayo nae maeumeul  
bogo itnayo nae nunmureul  
i sesange hana oroji dan hana  
nan neo yeoyaman haneunde**

 **wae jakku naegeseo domangchinayo  
wae jakku naegeseo meoreo jinayo  
naegyeote isseojwoyo  
nae soneul jabajwoyo  
nal sarang handamyeon**

 _Jongin-ah, apa kau mendengar suaraku? Mendengar hatiku? Melihat air mataku, betapa aku ingin dirimu untuk tetap disini, tidak lari menjauhiku. Tetap menjadi dirimu, tetap menjadi Jongin-ku berjalan dan menggenggam tanganku menuju halte bus._

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya, ada kesedihan disana. Krena dirinyakah?

 **michige mandeureo niga  
nal ulge mandeureo niga  
gakkai sone jabhil deutae jabeumyeon  
meoreojineun baram cheoreom**

 **honjaseo haneunge sarang  
namneun geon nunmurin sarang  
geureon geoji gateun geureon  
babo gateun sarang**

 **hanbeonman geudaereul anado doenayo  
majimag insareul na haedo doenayo**

 **eonjenga uri dashi mannaneun geunal** **  
** **geuttae uri he eoji jimayo**

 _Aku nyaris gila karena menangisimu! Kau menjauhiku saat aku mendekatimu, aku ingin mendekatimu tapi jika aku lakukan kau menjahuiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hingga aku akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, jika aku mencintaimu. Tapi apa cinta seperti ini? Ini sangat bodoh, Jongin-ah!. Saat kau memintaku untuk pergi, saat aitu aku ingin kau memelukku. Untuk terakhir kali mungkin sebagai perpisahan yang menurutku konyol dan menggelikan. Aku tak bisa, menjauhimu dan melupakanmu._

 _Aku juga gila, Kyungsoo! Aku juga ingin tetap disampingmu!. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku terlalu ingin menjagamu. Ini caraku mencintaimu Soo! –_ Kim Jongin.

Tatapan itu, keduanya seolah mengatakan isi hainya melalu mata mereka. Jongin tidak berkedip memandang ke dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu, sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan.

 **gaseumi haneun mal saranghae  
nunmuri haneun mal mianhae  
amuri juwo damgo dama bwado ssodajyeo  
beorineun mal cheoreom**

 **honjaseo haneunge sarang  
namneun geon nunmurin sarang  
geureon geoji gateun geureon  
babo gateun sarang**

 _Jika ada kesempatan nanti, aku tidak akan menuruti permintaan gilamu itu, Jongin-ah!. Karena aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap disisiku, jika itu aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku padamu! Kau tahu, ini sangat konyol bukan? Dan betapa bodohnya ini, sesuatu yang ku sebut 'cinta' yang membodohiku._

 _Namun, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku, Soo! Aku akan tetap seperti ini hingga saatnya aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Namun, hingga saat itu tiba bisakah kau tetap seperti ini? Mengharapkanku, untuk tetap disisimu_ –Kim Jongin

Yah, tingkah Jongin yang membuat dirinya gila. Lagu itu seolah Kyungsoo peruntukkan pada sahabatnya yang menghindarinya. Dan Kyungsoo gila karena ia kehilangan sahabat kecilnya yang Kyungsoo baru sadari ia mencintai pria berkulit tan itu.

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, kedua mata elangnya bertemu dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Tatapan Jongin mengatakan seolah Kyungsoo-lah yang membuatnya gila. Ah, tidak hormon remajanya yang membuatnya gila dan itu berhubungan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa gila karena ketidawarasan hormonya itu membuatnya menjauhi Kyungsoo, wanita yang diam-diam ia cintai. Jadi keduanya saling mencintai namun menyamankan hubungan mereka dengan nama 'persahabatan'. Kau tahu,, jika tidak namanya persahabatan murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Salah satunya masih memendam perasaan berbeda atau bahkan keduanya saling mencintai dalam diam.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya beberapa saat setelah ia mengakhiri lagu tersebut lalu disusul dengan petikan gitar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membuka matanya kembali saat ia mendengar tepukan riuh dari teman sekelasnya juga Im Saem. Bahkan Sehun dan Baekhyun memberikan standing applause untuk penampilannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membungkuk mengucapkan seolah ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jadi kau menolak Kris untuk menjadi patner mu?" tanya Baekhyun saat jam pelajaran seni berakhir dan mereka sedang berada di kelas.

Jongin yang duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun memasangkan kedua telinga untuk mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Aku tak mau mengambil resiko menjadi bulan-bulanannya si Tao" jawabnya beralasan.

"Ah, gadis China itu!" omel Baekhyun. Semua orang juga tahu jika Tao sudah menjadi sasaeng fans Kris. Dia akan melukai wanita mana pun yang mendekati Kris, tidak peduli gadis yang disukai Kris sekalipun. Bagi Tao, Kris is mine!

Sehun yang duduk di samping Jongin memalingkan wajah dan badanya ke arah kursi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Soo-yah! Tapi penampilanmu tadi sangat memukau, kau terlalu 'baper' menyanyikan lagu tersebut" pujinya.

"Atau memang lagu itu seseorang yang meninggalkanmu?" ledek Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu melirik Jongin sekilas "Anggap saja seperti itu"

"Mwo? Kau dicampakkan seseorang? Oleh siapa? Beri tahu aku, akan ku beri pelajaran pria yang berani mencampakkanmu!" omel Baekhyun geram.

Kyungsoo terkikik "Kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Lebih baik kita ke kantin sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, aku lapar" Chanyeol tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya.

Semuanya setuju dan mengikuti Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya masing-masing.

"Jongin-ah! Kau tidak makan siang lagi?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Jongin masih duduk dikursinya.

Jongin hanya menggeleng "Aku diet! Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul kalau mau" jawabnya acuh menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil melihat Jongin yang menyandarkan bahunya di kursi yang ia duduki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sejak tidak membaiknya hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pulang sekolah selalu sendiri. Padahal dulu, Kyungsoo selalu pulang bersama dengan Jongin. Mereka menaiki bus yang mengarah ke arah rumah Kyungsoo padahal rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlawanan arah. Tapi entahlah, Kyungsoo seolah tidak menyadari keanehan Jongin yang selalu mengekornya saat pulang sekolah dan mereka akan berpisah di halte dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Atau jika tidak, Jongin akan langsung main dan istirahat dirumah Kyungsoo. Tapi itu dulu sebelum Jongin merasakan ada yang aneh antara dirinya dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Juga niatan Jongin yang ingin menjaga Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin merusak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan saat ia melewati kelas Taemin dan melihat Jongin dan Taemin yang tengah mengobrol di depan kelasnya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Taemin ramah dengan memamerkan senyum angelicnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyum Taemin.

"Berhati-hatilah, Soo!" katanya lagi.

Lagi, Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum yang dibuat-buatnya. Ingat, dia tidak menyukai Taemin yang menurutnya terkesan murahan karena menawarkan 'tubuhnya' untuk membantu Jongin menyalurkan hasratnya. Oke, itu bukan urusan Kyungsoo! Siapa dirinya untuk melarang Jongin berhubungan dengan siapa pun? Jongin mungkin memang menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya dan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai wanita. Jika memang sebagai wanita, seharusnya Jongin kan memintanya untuk 'itu', tidak malah mencari wanita lain!. Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" panggil seseorag yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kris. Pria tinggi itu sepertinya baru keluar dari kelasnya, Kyungsoo melihatnya berdiri tak jauh dari Jongin dan Taemin. Kris menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ne, sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Bagaimana praktiknya tadi?" tanya Kris.

"Semua berjalan lancar, terimakasih sudah membantuku dengan doa dan menyarankan lagu tersebut, aku puas dengan penampilanku, sunbae!" jawab Kyungsoo seramah mungkin.

"Syukurlah, aku senang kau menyukainya,, mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, arah rumah kita kan searah" Kris menawarkan diri.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, ia lupa jika Jongin dan Taemin mendengarkan percakapan mereka "Aku sih tak masalah, sunbae! Tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"Oh gadis wushu itu? Dia sudah tidak mengangguku kali ini, dia sudah mengatakan menyerah untuk menjadi sasaeng fansku.." potong Kris dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

"Jangan takut, jika dia menganggumu kau bilang saja padaku!"

"Tap..."

"Anggap saja ini balasanmu karena aku sudah menyarankan lagu yang bagus untukmu..ehm,?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, _ah pria ini ternyata ada maunya setelah menyarankan lagu untuk tugasku kemarin_ "Baiklah..."

"Tapi sebelum itu, temani aku makan dulu yah! Aku belum makan siang,"

"Baiklah sunbae, sebagai bentuk terimakasihku pula aku akan mennjukkan restaurant Korea yang enak di Seoul tapi kau yang harus menlaktirku.. otthe?" canda Kyungsoo

Kris terkikik, "Baiklah..baiklah... harusnya aku tahu gadis seperti mu, suka yang gratisan.."

"Hehehe..."

"Kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang.."

Keduanya lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas mereka tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatapnya tak suka. Apalagi sepanjang jalan, Kyugsoo dan Kris saling melemparkan candaan-candaan yang garing menurut Jongin.

* * *

Jongin menyandarkan bahunya di sofa sambil menikmati tontonan talk show di tv. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang bertengger tidak jauh dari televisi datar tersebut. Ia mendengus kesal saat mendapati wanita yang ditunggunya belum juga pulang. Padahal hari sudah malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 KST.

"Makan dimana sih mereka, sudah lebih dari 4 jam dari waktu pulang sekolah, tapi dia belum pulang juga!" omelnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang menekan tombol pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Jongin mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah pintu, menanti siapa yang datang. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati kaki –jenjang yang mulus- melangkah memasuki rumah yang tengah Jongin huni.

"Jo..Jong..Jongin!?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat pria yang menghindarinya beberapa hari ini tengah santai dirumahnya sambil menonton televisi.

"Wae? Terkejut melihatku?"

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya sinis.

Jongin menggidikkan pundaknya, enggan membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Jongin. "Eomma, aku pulang...!" teriak Kyungsoo "Eomma..." Kyungsoo memanggil lagi saat merasa tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Percuma kau teriak-teriak, eomma mu pergi ke Busan tadi, katanya haelmonimu sakit, dan dia akan menginap beberapa hari disana" kata Jongin.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo terkejut. Itu berati ia akan sendirian dirumahnya yang cukup besar itu dalam beberapa hari, appa nya yang seorang pilot memang jarang pulang. Ia akan pulang saat menjelang akhir pekan, namun sekarang bukan akhir pekan dan otomatis Kyungsoo benar-benar sendiri.

"Eomma mu sudah menelponmu tadi, tapi ponselmu mati mungkin kau terlalu senang karena berkencan dengan Kris!" sindir Jongin tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari televisi.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ponselnya mati karena lobet.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan berkemaslah, aku ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu! Eommaku meminta kau menginap dirumahku, karena appa mu pun akhir pekan ini akan pulang ke Busan" titah Jongin.

"Tidak, kau pulang saja! Aku akan menginap dirumah Baekhyun saja!" Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah. Ia sendiri ingat jika ia harus menghindari Jongin, jadi ia tidak akan menginap dirumah Jongin. Lagi pula Jongin sendiri kan yang meminta jika ia harus menghindari Jongin apapun yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu biarakan aku mengantarmu ke rumah Baekhyun!" tawar Jongin. Jelas ia tidak mau membiarkan gadis mungil itu keluar sendiri malam-malam begini.

"Tidak, aku bisa meminta Baekhyun untuk menjemputku!" tolak Kyungsoo lagi lalu menghampiri telpon rumah yang berada di atas nakas ia menekan nomor Baekhyun namun 5 menit berlalu ia tak mendapat jawaban dari seberang. Kyungsoo meletakkan kasar telpon tersebut.

"Wae? Dia tidak menjawab?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lalu kembali menekan nomor dan kali ini bukan nomor telpon Baekhyun "Ah, Kris sunbae..."

BUG!

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Jongin merampas gagang telpon yang di pegang Kyungsoo dan meletakkan secara kasar pada tempatnya "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran "Kenapa memutus panggilan telponku?"

Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar "Aku menelpon Kris sunbae agar mengantar ku rumah Baekhyun, tapi kau malah merusak segalanya!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu?"

"Karena dia menyukaiku! Dia bilang akan mengajakku berkencan, dan ku pikir ini kesempatan yang bagus untukku pendekatan dengannya.. lalu ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"TIDAK! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Kyungsoo menjawab dalam hati dan pasti tidak didengar oleh Jongin.

"KAU MENYUKAINYA?" Jongin menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kalau iyah kenapa?"

Jongin diam, ia bingung mencari jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyukainya, jelas saja. Karena ia mencintai gadis mungil yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau pulanglah! Aku takut berada di dekatmu! Aku takut kau memperkosaku!" usir Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Mungkin aku memang harus memperkosamu suapaya kau menjadi milikku!" ancamnya yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melangkah mundur karena ia sendiri takut dengan ancaman Jongin.

"Mwo? Jangan macam-macam Jongin-ah! Aku bisa menghubungi 119 jika kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh!"

Jongin terkikik, "Harusnya kau memanggil polisi, bukan memanggil panggilan emergency!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Pulang sana! Taemin nunna mu pasti menunggumu! Setelah bertemu denganku kau pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk memuaskanmu!"

SHIT! Gadis ini memancing Jongin!

Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "Jawab aku, Soo! Kemana saja kau bersama Kris hari ini?"

"Tidak penting bagimu! Sana pulang, kau membuatku takut!"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya "Takut? Aku tidak akan memakanmu Soo!"

"Wae? Kau bilang tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu jika berada didekatku! Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit denganku disini?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu,"

"Kau merayuku karena kau membutuhkan tubuhku kan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo geram. Ia sudah terlalu lama menahan kesal karena Jongin.

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh!" elaknya

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya hampir menabrak televisi. "Pembohong! Selama ini kau kan tidak menganggapku sebagai wanita!"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena jika kau menganggapku sebagai wanita, kau tidak akan melakukan sex dengan wanita lain jika kau terangsang dengan tubuhku!"

OH Tuhan, bisakah gadis mungil ini berhenti memancingnya dengan kata-kata? Tidak tahukah dia jika Jongin sudah menahan dirinya sejak pertama kali kedatangan Kyungsoo terlebih ia menyadari jika hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo dirumah ini.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah mendapati Jongin hanya diam. "Kau membuat nyaris seperti orang gila karena alasan bodohmu itu menghindariku! Kau pikir aku bisa jauh-jauh darimu setelah kau membuat hidupku bergantung denganmu? Sahabat macam apa kau ini!?" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam dan menatap sendu wanita-nya.

"Apa aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku padamu agar kau menjadi sahabatku lagi, eoh?"

Jongin masih tak menjawab.

"Jika iyah,! Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu agar kau menjadi sahabatku lagi.."

Jongin tercengang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, dan semakin terkejut saat Kyungsoo membuang asal blazer sekolahnya dan melepas dasi yang mengikat dilehernya. Kyungsoo membuka dua kancing seragam putihnya, dan ketika Kyungsoo akan membuka kancing ketiga dari atas, dengan cepat Jongin menghentikannya dan mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang seragamnya tersebut "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Menurutmu apa lagi? Kau tidak menolak tubuh Taemin yang menawarkan diri padamu, apa kau akan menolak juga tawaran tubuhku?" Kyungsoo merasa menjadi wanita murahan sekarang.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Do Kyungsoo!" bentaknya smabil menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Ku pikir kau menyukai wanita murahan yang menawarkan tubuhnya padamu!?"

"DO KYUNGSOO!" bentaknya.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin... hiks..hiks..." Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya "Kau membuatku terlihat murahan..."

Jongin panik dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis –lagi- karena ulahnya "Kyungsoo, uljiman..."

"Hiks..hiks... hiks... kau membuatku seperti wanita murahan... aku benc..hemmmpptttt"

CHUP !

Jongin jengah, hingga akhirnya ia membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya dan memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo. Ia menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo guna memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangan lainnya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, mengunci tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Jongin makin dalam memainkan bibirnya. Sadar ataupun tidak, kedua tangan Kyungsoo saat ini telah melingkar dileher Jongin. Kedua kakinya menjijit untuk menyeimbangkan tingi tubuhnya dengan Jongin.

5 menit berlalu dan kedua manusia berbeda gender itu masih menikamti dunianya dengan saling memagut satu sama lain.

Dirasa Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas, membuat Jongin melepaskan pagutannya, namun tangannya masih memeluk posesive pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku mencintaimu Soo!" bisik Jongin tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli Jongin-ah!" balasnya lirih "Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti dulu! Kembali menjadi Jongin-nya Kyungsoo! Aku tidak peduli apapun caranya, kau harus kembali seperti dulu, meski aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku padamu!"

"Jangan gila, Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Aku memang sudah gila, Jongin-ah! Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja setelah kau menjauhiku? Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku, aku hanya mau kau, kau dan kau!"

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau kelepasan mengontrol diriku, Soo! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu!"Jongin melepas pelukannya.

"Terlambat! Kau sudah menyakitiku karena sikapmu!" Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya, ia bingung harus dengan cara apa lagi untuk membuat gadis itu mengerti dengan alasannya.

"Apa aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku pada laki-laki lain agar kau kembali mejadi sahabatku lagi?"

"JANGAN BODOH KYUNGSOO! Kau gila, eoh!?" bentak Jongin.

"Kau egois, Jongin! Kau tidak menginginkan diriku, kau tidak menginnginkan tubuhku, tapi kau melarangku..."

"Aku menginginkan dirimu dan aku menginginkan tubuhmu! Apa itu cukup!"

"TIDAK! Aku akan menerima berkencan dengan Kris sunbae besok, dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taemin sunbae..."

Jongin yang geram saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan sedikit membanting tubuh Kyungsoo ke sofa yang tak jauh darinya.

BUG!

Kyungsoo merasa nyilu dibagian punggungnya saat mendarat di pinggiran sofa coklat tersebut. Jongin menahan kedua tanganya di sisi kepala Kyungsoo agar tidak menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau membuatku kehilagan akal, Kyungsoo-yah! Coba kau katakan lagi niatmu itu...?"

"Aku akan kenc...heeemmmmppttt"

CHUP!

Lagi Kyungsoo belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin sudah menciumnya kasar dan menntut membuat Kyungsoo yang berada dibawa kungkungannya kewalahan. Kyungsoo hanya menepuk-nepukkan pundak Jongin agar ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kencan dengan pria lain, termasuk Kris!" katanya saat ia melepas ciumannya.

"Wa..Wae?" Kyungsoo bertanya terbata karena terengah atas kegiatannya tersebut bersama Jongin

"Karena aku mencintaimu,dan kau milikku! PUAS!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku berjanji aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau larang asal kau kembali seperti dulu dan jauhi Taemin sunbae!"

Jongin yang masih menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyungsoo menatap lekat mata bulat Jongin "Aku bisa kembali seperti dulu... tapi aku tidak janji jika aku bisa menjaga..."

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu! Tubuhku!"

Jongin menggeleng, ia lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, dengan tangan kanannya diletakkan diwajahnya tengah mengadah sehingga lengan kekarnya menutupi matanya. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau ingin melakukannya denganku!?" tanya Jongin parau.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap disampingku! Aku gila tanpa mu, Jongin-ah! aku takut pulang naik bus sendirian, aku tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatuku tanpa dirimu! Aku tidak bisa memecahkan soal algoritma tanpa bantuanmu, Dan.. aku tidak menyukai kau berkencan dengan Taemin sunbae!" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya ia berkata dengan manja.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya hingga mengukir senyum diwajahnya. "Kyungsoo-yah! Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin pelan tanpa merubah posisinya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin "Anggap saja seperti itu, aku mencintai sahabatku, aku mencintai KIM JONGIN, PABBO!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Jongin.

Jongin mnurunkan tangannya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Kyungsoo "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo , SANGAT"

"Kau mengatakan itu untuk merayuku kan? Agar kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhku?"

Jongin tersenyum "Kyungsoo-yah! Aku tidak perlu mengatakkannya jika aku tidak mencintaimu aku akan menyentuh tubuhmu sejak dulu! Dan coba kau pikir, untuk apa aku selama ini mengekormu naik bus sedangkan rumah kita berlawan arah?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, benar juga letak sekolah berada ditengah-tengah antara rumah Kyungsoo dan arah rumah Jongin. Lalu untuk apa Jongin selalu naik bus yang mengarah ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita berkencan sekarang!"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari pelukannya, ia menatap sebal Jongin "Bagaimana dengan Taemin sunbae?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya, Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Mwo? Bukankah kau mencintainya, dan juga kau dan dia sudah melakukan..."

Jongin tersenyum "Aku hanya mengangguminya, dan masalah itu maafkan aku berbohong, aku tidak pernah melakukan dengan siapapun! Aku hanya ingin denganmu"

"MWO?"

"Jangan berteriak, Soo!"

"Kau membohongiku?"

"Mian... itu hanya caraku agar kau menghindariku! Saat itu aku bingung bagaimana menghadapi diriku, Taemin sunbae datang membantuku untuk memecahkan masalah di tubuhku! Dia juga yang menyarankanku untuk jujur kenapa aku menghindarimu!"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu terlalu imut menurut Jongin "Kau jahat sekali..."

"Maafkan aku sayang" Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah!" bisik Kyungsoo

"Jangan menggodaku, Soo!"

"Aku siap menerimamu, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo, dengar! Aku sudah belajar menahan diriku dan... aku tidak akan menyentuhmu hingga saatnya tiba nanti..."

"Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku lagi..."

Jongin menggeleng "Aku berjanji, aku akan tetap bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu dan juga aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

"Lalu kapan saatnya tiba?"

"Setelah kita menikah..."

"Kau akan menikahiku? Kapan?"

"Tentu saja, setelah kita lulus dan aku mendapat pekerjaan untuk menghidupi mu tapi sebelumnya kita harus meminta restu orangtua kita untuk hubungan ini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah menggodaku lagi sayang, aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat tamengku darimu..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Kau lucu sekali..."

CHUP!

Jongin tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya, sekarang.

"Yak! Kau menciumku lagi...!"

"Aku kan mencium kekasihku...!"

"Jongin-ah!"

"Hem..."

"Kenapa kau begitu terangsang dengan tubuhku?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menanyakan rasa penasarannya tentang ini.

Jongin melepaskan pegangannya di pipi Kyungsoo lalu menatap datar ke layar televisi.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf Soo! Saat itu aku tidak sengaja ke kamarmu dan melihat dirimu yang hanya memakai handuk!"

"Kau mengintipku?"

"Aku tidak sengaja sayang..."

"Yak! Tapi...hemmmmppttttt..."

Dan lagi Jongin membungkam mulut bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Keduanya saling melumat dalam gairah yang disebabkan oleh gigitan-gigitan kecil dari keduanya. Hanya beberapa menit Jongin menempelkan bibirnya hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman hangat tersebut.

Jongin menatap sendu kekasihnya "Aku sedang belajar mengontrol diri sayang,,,,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk Jongin "Aku tahu... terimakasih Jongin! Terimakasih melindungiku..."

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo"

"Nado, saranghae Kim Jongin!"

FIN

 **KKEUT**

* * *

Oneshoot yah...

entahlah kenapa pengin bikin beginian... kepikiran aja saat sedang tiduran...

mungkin ceritanya garing dan mian kagak bisa bikin NC meskipun ini rated M

ada yang senang jumpa lagi dengan aerii bersama ff baru? Kagak ada? Yah sudah, bye!

Repiuuww juseyooo

XOXO

==aerii==


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~oOo~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **aerii**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **proudly presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~~oOo~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Driving Me Crazy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **:: 0000 ::**_

 _ **KrisTao vers.**_

 **:: 0000 ::**

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Ft.

Do Kyungsoo

EXO's Member

:: 0000 ::

Casts belong God, Story is Mine

Don't Bash ! Don't Plagiatrism !

Just Read Then Review

:: 0000 ::

 _ **Summary :**_

" _percayalah, beberapa tahun kemudian aku akan gila karena kelakuanmu"_

:: 0000 ::

BYUUURRRR...

Luhan terperanjat melihat aksi temannya yang menyiram teman sekelasnya juga dengan minuman cup yang di pegangnya.

"Tao-yaah..." lirih Luhan masih shock.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani-beraninya memberi Kris oppa coklat?" bentak Tao yang mampu membuat seisi kaget menatapnya heran.

Wanita itu –korban yang disiram Tao- menatap tajam ke arah si pelaku. Ia bangkit dari duduknya "Harusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu? Kau pikir kau siapanya Kris sunbae ? Kenapa kau melarangku memberinya coklat? Huh?" tantangnya.

Luhan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu makin bergidik ngeri. Gadis itu apa tidak tahu siapa Tao? Huang Zi Tao siswi tahun kedua si trouble maker di sekolahnya. Ia mengandalkan keahlian bela dirinya untuk menjatuhkan lawannya, tidak peduli itu wanita atau pria. Siapa pun mereka yang berani mendekati Kris berati berhadapan dengan dirinya dan juga tongkat wushu-nya.

Tao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Jessica –gadis yang baru saja ia siram- "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya sinis "Aku, Huang Zi Tao adalah pemilik Kris Wu! Arra?"

Jessica tersenyum sinis "Itu menurutmu, bagaimana dengan Kris sunbae?" Jessica mencoba setenang mungkin, ia tidak ingin terlihat gugup karena berhadapan dengan Tao. Siapa pun penghuni sekolah ini tahu siapa Huang Zi Tao dan hubungannya dengan Kris Wu. Huang Zi Tao selalu mengkoar-kan jika dirinya adalah kekasih Kris Wu "Kau hanya tetangganya kan? Bahkan Kris sunbae tidak pernah mengakuimu..." lanjut Jessica.

Tao menggeram "Dasar jalang sialan... jaga mulut besarmu itu!"

"Wae? Memang kenyataannya begitu kan?"

PLAK

Jessica memegang pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan dari Tao.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Tao bahkan menarik rambut panjang Jessica "Hei, jalang ! dengarkan baik-baik! jika kau ingin hidup dengan tenang maka jauhi Kris oppa! Enyah dari hadapanku... aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukai wajah cantikmu itu! MENGERTI" setelah menekankan kalimat terakhirnya Tao mengehmpaskan tangannya dari kepala Jessica sehingga membuat Jessica terhuyung ke belakang.

Tao mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya "Tao-yah! Kau berlebihan ..." Luhan berkata lirih.

"Tidak, Lu! Aku harus benar-benar keras pada jalang itu!" tunjuknya pada Jessica "Dan ini pelajaran untuk semua siswi disini, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisi siapa saja yang berani mengusik Kris oppa!" katanya lalu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Meski begitu ia sangat menyayangi Tao, meskipun Tao tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataannya tentang sikapnya yang kasar.

"Jessica-ssi! Ku mohon maafkan Tao untuk kali ini ne...! dan juga, kau harus mendengarkan apa katanya, dia benar-benar bisa menyakitimu jika kau masih nekat mendekati Kris! Mian..." kata Luhan dengan iba. Selalu begitu, selalu Luhan yang meminta maaf pada para korban yang pernah di aniaya oleh sahabatnya itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat saat ia merasa di acuhkan oleh Jessica yang masih membenarkan rambutnya karena ulah Tao. Luhan melirik ke sudut kantin, seseorang memerhatikannya dengan melas. Luhan melangkah pelan menuju sudut kantin tersebut.

"Sahabatmu membuat malu lagi?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Luhan mendudukkan bokongnya disamping pria itu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kekasihnya "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sehun –kekasih Luhan- mengelus sayang rambut kekasihnya "Sabar, bagaimana pun dia sahabatmu!"

"Dia...!" gadis yang duduk di depan Sehun menunjuk Jessica "...korban ke berapa dari amukan Tao?" Kyungsoo gadis itu.

"Minggu ini, dia gadis ke tiga! Oh, harusnya Kris jangan mendekati gadis lain jika di sekolah! Itu benar-benar membuat Tao berubah menjadi panda liar!" omel Luhan.

"Ottokhae? Kris sunbae mengajakku nonton akhir pekan ini?"

Luhan dan Sehun mendelikkan matanya, bahkan Luhan tak lagi bersandar pada Sehun "Andwee..." seru Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Wae?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama seperti mereka..." jawab Sehun "...lagi pula apa Jongin mengijinkanmu? Ku rasa tidak!" lanjutnya.

"Dan aku tidak ingin melihat korban selanjutnya..." imbuh Luhan.

Kyungsoo cemberut "Apa hubungannya dengan Jongin? Bahkan dia sedang sibuk dengan Taemin sunbae..."

Sehun meneguk soda kalengnya.

"Memangnya apa hubungan Taemin sunbae dengan Jongin?" kini Luhan bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua pundaknya "Dia sangat menggilai Taemin sunbae.. ah aku lupa! Hari ini aku harus membantu Baekhyun di perpustakaan! Luhan, Sehun, aku harus menyusul Baekhyun... aku pergi ne..." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya "Ah, Sehunnie... bayarkan makananku, ne... annyeong, saranghae Sehunnie... bbuing!"

Sehun bergidik ngeri "Pergilah, aegyo mu membuatku mual!" ejek Sehun yang disusul kikikan Luhan.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, gadis itu belum sadar jika Jongin menyukainya..." lirih Sehun yang menatap nanar punggung Kyungsoo "ck...ck...ck..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kyungsoo-yah!..." suara Kris menggema di koridor sekolah saat melihat gadis mungil tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju lantai atas.

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu membalikkan badannya dan kemudian membungkuk memberi salam pada sunbae-nya itu. "Ah, annyeong! Kris sunbae!" balasnya lembut.

Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman ramahnya "Bagaimana dengan ajakanku tempo hari?" tanyanya langsung. Harus diakui jika Kris memang menyukai gadis berbibir hati itu.

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang sebebarnya tidak gatal "Maafkan aku sunbae, aku tidak bisa pergi! Eum,,, othokkae? Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menonton film itu tapi seseorang melarangku pergi lagi pula..." Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Heum?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi korban Tao ke empat di minggu ini, hehe..." jawab Kyungsoo kikuk.

"Ke empat? Memang nya siapa yang ketiga? Minggu ini ku rasa hanya Seulgi dan Irene yang menjadi bulan-bulanan gadis itu!"

"huh? Sunbae tidak tahu? Jessica menjadi korban ketiga-nya! Kejadiannya baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu! Ah, maafkan aku, sunbae.. aku harus segera ke perpus! Sekali maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo pamit kepada Kris dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih mematung menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi... "Argggh... aku bisa gila menghadapinya begini!" omelnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sebelum sampai pada kelasnya ia melihat Jessica tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jessica-ssi?" sapa Kris.

Jessica yang awalnya berjalan menunduk kini mendongkakkan kepalanya "Ah, sunbae...!"

"Kenapa bajumu basah? Rambutmu terlihat acak-acakkan? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Gadis itu menggeleng, sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakannya kejadian semuanya dengan Tao namun ia urungkan niat itu karena tatapan tajam Tao mengintimidasinya "Aku terjatuh karena keteledoranku, maaf sunbae aku harus pergi...permisi" gadis itu berlalu.

"Jessica-ssi!" seru Kris membuat Jessica menghentikan langkahnya "Terima kasih coklatnya, aku sungguh menyukainya!" kata Kris.

Gadis itu tidak berani menoleh, ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Astaga, Tao! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" omel Kris.

::::::::

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Tao duduk dikursinya dengan malas. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Tao menoleh ke arah Luhan "Kris mengajak gadis lain nonton!" jawbanya.

"Nugu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kyu..ah siapa yah namanya, itu loh yang sekelas dengan Sehun! Yang mungil-mungil chubby itu!"

"Kyungsoo maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah benar! Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kris oppa benar-benar menyukainya!" katanya lemah.

Luhan mengelus pundak Tao "Jika kau mecam-macam pada Kyungsoo, Sehun dan kawan-kawannya tidak segan-segan untuk mebalasmu, kau tahu! Jadi jangan macam-macam padanya.. ah, dia juga atlet Judo!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli!? Bagiku, aku hanya harus menyingkirkan siapapun yang mendekati Kris oppa!" Tao berkata dengan nada marahnya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kyungsoo bukan gadis seperti itu, Tao-yah! Percayalah padaku, dia tidak menyukai Kris sunbae! Di kelasnya ada pria yang sangat menyukainya!"

"Benar kah? Baiklah karena kau mengenal Kyungsoo itu, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya, tapi jika dia macam-macam pada Kris oppa maka aku akan tetap menyentuhnya..!"

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tabiat sahabatnya itu memang susah sekali dikendalikan jika mengenai Kris Wu.

* * *

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kenaa kau selalu berbuat jahat pada gadis yang baik padaku?" tanya Kris saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Saat itu Kris dan Tao berada di area parkir sekolah.

Tao hanya menunduk. Iya, dia ahnya bisa menunduk jika Kris sudah memarahinya.

"Percayalah, beberapa tahun kemudian aku akan gila karena kelakuanmu" omel Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Tao mendongkak "Tapi oppa! Mereka itu tidak pantas untukmu!? Mereka bukan tipemu!" jawaban yang selalu sama yang Tao berikan.

Mata Kris memicing "Lalu siapa yang pantas untukku? Seperti apa tipeku? Seperti dirimu? Demi Tuhan, Huang Zi Tao... kau pun sama seperti mereka yang terlalu terobsesi padaku!"

"Oppa!" nada bicara Tao sedikit naik "Kau menyamakan diriku dengan mereka? Aku hanya tertarik pada satu pria! Dan itu kau... aku berbeda !"

Kris tersenyum sinis "Iya kau memang berbeda dengan mereka, karena kau selalu menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyakiti mereka!"

Tao mendesis. Ia selalu benci jika sudah berdebat dengan Kris disaat seperti ini. Kris selalu menyalahkannya dengan apa yang di perbuat. "Oppa benar! Aku memang selalu menggunakan kekuatanku..." Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "...Seperti ini contohnya!" Tao menarik lengan Kris dan memutar dirinya hingga Kris berada di punggungnya dan dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Kris sudah terbanting di lantai.

BUGH!

"Aw..." Kris merintih kesakitan. Ia terlentang di lantai parkiran yang kasar.

"Aku membencimu, oppa! Jangan ikuti aku! Aku mau pulang sendiri!" kata Tao lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Ish... jinjja! Kapan gadis itu tidak melakukan kekerasan setiap harinya!?" omelnya.

* * *

Jika Kris menghitung dengan benar maka ini adalah ke delapan kalinya nyonya Wu mondar-mondir di depan meja makan. Kedua tangan wanita paruh baya itu saling bertautan. Mulutnya komat-kamit seolah mengucapkan mantra yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan.

"Yeobo! Kau tidak lelah? Kau sudah hampir menghabiskan tiga puluh menit hanya untuk mondar mandir..." tegur suaminya.

Nyonya Wu memutar matanya malas ke arah pria yang tengah asik memegang sendok dengan sumpitnya. Matanya memicing "Yak! Kalian kenapa bisa setenang itu sementara anak gadisku belum pulang!?" omelnya.

Kris meletakkan sendoknya "Oh ayolah, Nyonya Wu.. dia bukan lagi anak sepuluh tahun! Dia tidak akan nyasar!"

"Diamlah, Kris!" nyonya Wu mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu "...Kau pasti membuatnya kesal lagi kan? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tudingnya.

"Eomma! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku!? Aku ini anakmu!"

Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya malas "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu!? Kau memang tidak bisa di percaya!" dengusnya "...kau bisa makan enak, sementara di luar sana kau meninggalkan Tao seorang diri!?"

"Eomma! Percaya padaku, eoh! Dia gadis yang jago bela diri, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyerangnya! Lagipula, tidak ada yang mau memperkosa gadis dengan tubuh rata begitu!" kata Kris dan kembali fokus pada makanannya.

PLETUK

Nyonya Wu yang jengah dengan sikap anaknya memukulnya dengan sendok dapur yang sempat ia raihnya.

"Eomma!" rengek Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Pervert sekali! Cepat selesaikan makanmu, dan cari Tao! Ini sudah jam delapan malam!" titahnya.

Suaminya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala "..aku juga akan membantu Kris mencarinya, tapi kau juga harus makan, samunim!"

Nyonya Wu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Bagaiamana aku bisa makan jika aku sendiri tidak tahu anak gadisku itu diluar sana sedang apa!"

Baik Kris maupun Tuan Wu tidak lagi membantah apa yang dikatakan nyonya besar itu. Mereka lebih memilih diam daripada harus menerima lemparan alat dapur karena membangkang. Hanya Huang Zi Tao yang bisa melakukan ini, iya hanya gadis itu yang bisa menggendalikan emosi Nyonya besar. Huang Zi Tao adalah anak dari sahabat Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Karena suat alasan, orang tua Zi Tao menitipkan anak bungsunya kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Lagipula mereka sudah menjodohkan anak-anak mereka, jadi dengan tinggal bersama itu bisa memudahkan komunikasi dikeduanya.

"Aku pulang..." lengkingan suara Tao menggema di ruang makan. Sontak keluarga Wu serempak menoleh ke arah datangnya sumber suara.

"Omaya! Anakku! Kau darimana saja, kenapa baru pulang?" nyonya Wu langsung memeluk Tao yang masih mengenakan seragam.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya "Jhosonghamina, imo! Aku sedang bosan dan aku jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah!" jawabnya "Oh yah, imo! Aku tadi pergi ke butik langganan kita dan imo harus tahu disana sedang ada diskon 20 %, ini aku membeli beberapa baju dan tas keluaran terbaru!" kata Tao riang sambil memamerkan beberapa papper bag polos yang dibawanya.

"Astaga! Kau membuat eomma ku melewatkan makan malamnya dan panik tapi kau malah keenakan shooping! Dasar!" omel Kris.

Tao memandang melas ke arah Nyonya Wu "Oh benarkah? Imo maafkan aku ne...!" kata Tao.

Nyonya Wu menggelang "Tak apa sayang, jangan kau dengarkan omongan si tiang itu, sekarang kita makan bersama, eoh!" ajaknya "besok kita shooping bersama, otthe?"

Tao mengangguk.

Namun tidak dengan Tuan Wu, mendengar kata shooping dari istrinya membuatnya harus elus dada. Tidak, ia tidak menyayangkan uang, tapi menyayangkan barag-barang yang dibeli istrinya. Menurutnya apa yang dibeli istrinya itu masih sama dengan apa yang di belinya bulan lalu. Hal itu membuat beberapa barang dirumahnya terlihat mubazir.

* * *

Tao turun dari motor Kris. Seperti biasa ia akan pulang dan berangkat sekolah dengan Kris. Itentu itu atas perintah Nyonya Wu.

"Yah Tuhan, cantik sekali!" gumam Kris pada sosok gadis yang tengah duduk dipinggir lapang basket bersama seorang temannya yang memiiki badan yang sama mungil. Sepertinya mereka tengah menyemangati rekan kelas mereka yang tengah bermain basket.

"Nugu?" tanya Tao. Ia melepas helm-nya sambil mencari sosok yang dipuji oleh Kris. Dan gotcha! Itu Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"jawab Kris datar dan perlahan meninggalakan area parkir.

"Yang kau maksud Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao.

Mendengar nama gadis yang dikaguminya di sebut, Kris kembali menghampiri Tao "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Tao tak menjawab.

"Kau! Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya! Arra!" ancam Kris.

Bukannya menjawab Tao malah berjalan meninggalkan Kris membuat pria tinggi itu mengernyit heran.

"Yak..!"

Namun teriakan itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Tao. Ia tetap berjalan hingga ke kelasnya. Kris mengikuti Tao sampai di depan kelasnya. Disana Kris menahan langkah Tao yang akan memasuki kelasnya.

"Kau mengabaikan ucapanku!?"

Tao menggeleng "Aku mendengarnya!" jawabnya malas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kyungsoo!" jawab Kris cepat "Aku tdak ingin kau menyentuh gadis itu!"

"Beri aku satu alasan, oppa!"

Kris memjamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali "Karena aku ingin melindunginya dari tangan kasarmu, dia gadis baik, periang, murah senyum, pintar dan tidak urakan seperti mu! Kau tidak boleh melukainya!"

Tao mendengus kasar "Apa oppa teralu menyukainya?"

Hening.

.

.

.

"Anggap saja seperti itu!" Kris memasukkan kedua tanganya di saku celananya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang mematung.

 _Apa kau terlalu sulit untuk ku gapai, Kris oppa?_

* * *

Kris tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyungsoo tengah duduk sendiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia mendekati adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Kris duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sunbae!" pekik Kyungsoo lalau menggeserkan badannya saat Kris duduk disampingnya.

"Kau seperti dalam masalah?" tebak Kris. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Sunbae... apa tak apa jika aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

Kris mengangguk. "Tentang tugas Seni itu?" tebak Kris

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Eoh, darimana sunbae tau?"

"Chanyeol, dia menceritakannya padaku!"

" Oh begitu ? ! Tugas akhir Seni mengharuskan kami untuk menampilkan sesuatu dengan berpasangan, tapi temanku yang ku anggap akan berpasangan denganku malah memilih patner lain..."

Kris mengangguk menandakan mengerti "Jika begitu lakukanlah seperti temanmu itu, maksudku kau mencari patner dari kelas lain juga..em aku bisa membantumu!"

"Apa tak apa?"

Kris menggeleng "Kau ingin menampilkan apa?"

'Mungkin menyanyi!"

"Sudah memilih lagunya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Bukankah kita akan menyanyi bagus jika kita bisa menghayati isi lagu tersebut, lagu mewakili perasaan kita bukan? Sementara ini aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang mewakili perasaanku!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, suatu perasaan yang sulit untuk pahami! Aku hanya merasa gila karena seseorang yang ..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "...orang itu sangat dekat dan aku ingin menangkapnya, tapi saat aku mendekat...dia kan jauh seperti angin!" lanjutnya lirih.

 _Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Kyungsoo-yah!_

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris "Seperti itu...!"

"Kurasa ada sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaanmu! Kau tahu Hyorin-Sistar!?"

"Sunbae, kau seorang fanboy? Wah, selera mu bagus juga..." olok Kyungsoo.

Kris berdecak "Kau ini... lagunya Driving Me Crazy, kau dengarkan dan hayati lagunya, kau pasti bisa meresapinya!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah...aku akan mencoba! Terimakasih sunbae...!"

* * *

Tao menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang tengah bercermin di sampingnya. Gadis yang tingginya hanya se dagunya itu tengah membenarkan poni nya. Gadis itu merasa risih ditatap oleh Tao.

"Jika kau ada masalah denganku, ungkapkan saja!" katanya membuka suara. Saat itu toilet tengah sepi.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Tao.

Gadis mengangguk "Gadis pembuat masalah kan? Oh kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo!" ucap gadis itu smabil mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao. Namun Tao menepisnya.

"Aku tidak akan basa basi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kris oppa?"

Gadis itu, -Kyungsoo- memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan urusanmu, jika ingin tahu tanyakan saja pada Kris sunbae!" balasnya.

Tao menggeram "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka main-main!"

Kungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu "...Dan aku lebih tidak suka main-main, apa lagi karena pria!" katanya jengah. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo sedikit ingin menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Kau!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Mana ada pria yang menyukai wanita yang suka kekerasan! Ku pikir kau sudah lama mengenal Kris sunbae, harusnya kau tahu jika dia menyukai wanita yang lembut, tidak seperti mu!"

Tao mengeratkan kepalannya, ingin sekali ia menendang wajah inoncent Kyungsoo namun ia masih ingat pesan Luhan.

"Tao-ssi! Jika kau ingin menarik perhatian Kris sunbae bukan begini caranya, perbaiki dulu kelakuanmu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis lalu meninggalkan Tao yang menggeram kesal.

Diluar Kyungsoo bernafas lega "Huuuuu... akhirnya! Aku bisa menghindar dari amukannya.. hiii...oke, Kyungsoo! ini hanya keberuntunganmu! Belum tentu esok kau bisa lolos dari pukulannya... jauhi Kris sunba..jauhi Kris sunbae...!" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan toilet. Ia tidak mau Tao menyusulnya dan menjadikan dirinya babak belur karena sentuhan lembut Tao.

* * *

Kyungsoo benar, sepertinya dirinya salah cara untuk menarik perhatian Kris. Bukannya Kris tertarik padanya, tapi malah sering mengomel karena kelakuan Tao. Lagi pula ia sadar, jika yang namanya perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan. Melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo ditaman tadi membuat Tao sadar jika Kris benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya, Kris nampak acuh jika Tao melukai gadis yang mendekatinya. Tapi untuk Kyungsoo, Kris mengancamnya gaar tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa jalanmu seperti semut begitu!?" tegur Kris saat mereka menuju parkiran dan Tao berjalan malas di belakangnya.

"Oppa! Aku ingin pulang sendiri!"

"Yak! Kau gila!? Tidak, aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh nyonya Wu! Ayo cepat naik!" titanya.

Tao menggeleng "Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu!" katanya kemudian menjauh meninggalkan Kris.

"Tsk! Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

* * *

Kris berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil minum dan ia melihat eomma nya tengah duduk membaca majalah di raung makan. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya dna menghampiri eomma nya.

"Nyonya Wu, bukannya kau dan Tao akan pergi shooping? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Kris.

"Loh, Tao tidak mengatakannya padamu? Dia akan ada kelas tambahan, jadi kami membatalkan rencana kami semalam!" jawab eommanya acuh.

"Bagaimana eomma tahu?"

Nyonya Wu membalikan halaman majalah selanjutnya "Dia menghubungi eomma beberapa waktu yang lalu, kenapa sih kau tanya terus?" kini nyonya Wu memandnag ka arah anaknya.

Kris menggeleng "Tidak apa... ah aku harus pergi ke rumah teman! Bye, nyonya Wu!" Kris mencium pipi ibunya lalu menyambar kunci mobil eomma nya "Eomma, aku pinjam mobilmu!"

"Yak! Kau belum makan, Kris!" teriak sang eomma "Yak! Wu Yifan, makan dulu!" namun panggilannya diabaikan "..dasar anak nakal.." gumamnya.

* * *

"Kenapa Tao berbohong? Tidak sepertinya ia berbohong pada eomma! Kemana dia sebenarnya!" Kris bertanya entah pada siapa, ia tengah mengendarai mobil eomma nya dengan pelan untuk mencari sosok Tao.

Kris sudah menghubungi Luhan, namun Luhan mengatakan ia tidak sedang bersama Tao.

"Ish! Kenapa hujan!" omelnya ketika langit yang mendeng itu mulai menetesakn air sucinya. "Kemana Tao bersembunyi, dia kan tidak memiliki teman lagi selain Luhan...!" katanya sedikit panik. Tentu saja ia panik. Meski Tao memiliki keahlian bela diri, tapi dia tetaplah tao yang lugu dan polos.

Hari sudah hampir sore dan Kris belum menemukan Tao.

"Astaga!" Kris memekik. Ia ingat dimana ia terakhir kali bersama Tao. Sekolah.

Kris memutar arah mobilnya dan menuju ke sekolahnya. Kris mengerem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat Tao dengan keadaan basah tengah berjalan pelan di pinggir jalan. Kris mengambil payung yang tersedia di jok belakang mobil eomma-nya itu. Entah bagaimana bisa, ada payung di dalam mobil itu.

"Oh Tuhan! Huang Zi Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak Kris saat di depan Tao. Ia memayungi Tao dan dirinya. Keduanya berhadapan di bawah payung berwarna kuning itu.

Tao tersentak ketika mendapati Tao di depan matanya "Op..ppa..?"

"Bodoh! Badanmu basah, ayo cepat masuk dan pulang!"

Tao mengangguk. Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan Kris dibuat heran dengan Tao yang tidak banyak bicara. Suasana hening. Sesekali Kris melirik ke arah Tao. Hanya sekedar memastikan jika gadis itu tidak apa-apa. Mobil berhenti di halaman rumah Kris. Tao keluar lebih dahulu.

"Tao-yah!" Tao berhenti ketika Kris memanggilnya.

"Wae oppa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ini!" Kris emberikan jaketnya pada Tao "Kau harus memakainya... seragammu basah dan bra mu terlihat jelas"

Tao mendelik. "Yak! Kenapa baru memberinya sekarang?" dengan cepat Tao memakai jaket milik Kris.

Kris tersenyum puas "Supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya!"

"Tapi kau sudah melihatnya!" bentak Tao.

Kris mengangguk "Iya, aku pusa melihatnya! Pilihan warna yang bagus! Pink motif bunga-bunga cocok ditubuhmu!"

Tao sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Kris, namun dengan cepat Kris berlari ke arah pelataran rumahnya "Dasar pervert! Dan bodohnya aku menyukai pria itu!" omel Tao "Sadar Tao... dia tidak akan bisa ku gapai!"

* * *

Kris memperhatikan Tao hingga mereka berada di meja makan. Gadis itu diam tanpa suara. Ia hanya menanggapi obrolan Tuan dan Nyonya Wu dengan gelengan, anggukan dan kadang deheman. Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan perubahan Tao.

Tidak sampai disitu. Disekolah pun Tao lebih banyak diam. Ia tidak lagi membuat ulah saat Kris dengan sengaja menggoda gadis lain. Tao tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan saat Kris sengaja mengajak bicara Jessica –gadis yang Tao benci- pun Tao masih diam dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kris benar-benar penasaran.

Ini sudah hari ke tiga Tao tidak banyak tingkah dan bicara. Kris merasa kehilangan. Namun ia malah berpura-pura seolah ia senang.

"Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, oppa!" itu jawaban yang Tao berikan saat Kris menanyakannya malam itu di halaman belakang rumah orang tuanya.

Kris nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Aku juga akan membatalkan perjodohan kita! Aku akan kembali ke China, aku akan mengatakannya kepada Baba, Mama, samchoon dan imo!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku sadar, kau itu seperti bintang yang tidak bisa ku gapai! Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh!" lirihnya.

Kris tersenyum "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu!?"

Tao mengangguk "Kau senang kan? Aku ingin sekali membuatmu senang sejak dulu, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi sekarang aku senang bisa membuatmu senang!"

Kris diam.

"Kau benar, oppa! Kyungsoo gadis yang baik dan tepat untuk mu! Aku jelas berbeda dengannya dan aku tidak bisa menjadi dirinya,!"

"Kau? Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya!?"

Tao tersenyum "Aku sudah memikirnya matang-matang! Maafkan atas kelakuanku selama ini, oppa!"

Dengan bodohnya Kris mengangguk.

 _Haaattchiiimmmm...!_

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleg "Sepertinya flu karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku kena hujan!"

Kris mendekati Tao ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Tao "Bodoh! Kau bukan kena hujan tapi, kau hujan-hujanan! Kau demam, sebaiknya kau istirahat!" Tao mengangguk.

"Aku akan minum obat dan istirahat, selamat malam, oppa!"

Hampa. Seperti sesuatu ada yang hilang sekarang.

* * *

"Ini sudah jamnya pulang dan kau masih ingin berdiam diri seperti ini?" itu Jongdae teman sekelas Kris.

"Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri!" usirnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan Tao yang berhenti berulah?" tanya Jongdae.

Kris mendelik. "Untuk apa memikirkan gadis itu! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Kris lagi.

Jongdae terkikik. "Aku memang akan pergi, Baozi sudah menungguku.. bye!" Jongdae keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kris aku juga pulang duluan yah"

Kris menoleh ke arah Taemin. Wanita itu berjalan keluar kelas terlihat berbincang dengan adik kelas mereka. Yang Kris tahu pria itu sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Mata Kris sedikit berbinar ketika melihat Kyungsoo dari dalam kelasnya. Ia langsung menarik tasnya dan mememanggil gadis itu hingga Kyungsoo berhenti tak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Ne, sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Bagaimana praktiknya tadi?" tanya Kris.

"Semua berjalan lancar, terimakasih sudah membantuku dengan doa dan menyarankan lagu tersebut, aku puas dengan penampilanku, sunbae!" jawab Kyungsoo seramah mungkin.

"Syukurlah, aku senang kau menyukainya,, mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kita bisa pulang bersama, arah rumah kita kan searah" Kris menawarkan diri.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, "Aku sih tak masalah, sunbae! Tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"Oh gadis wushu itu? Dia sudah tidak mengangguku kali ini, dia sudah mengatakan menyerah untuk menjadi sasaeng fansku.." potong Kris dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

"Jangan takut, jika dia menganggumu kau bilang saja padaku!"

"Tap..."

"Anggap saja ini balasanmu karena aku sudah menyarankan lagu yang bagus untukmu..ehm,?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Baiklah..."

"Tapi sebelum itu, temani aku makan dulu yah! Aku belum makan siang,"

"Baiklah sunbae, sebagai bentuk terimakasihku pula aku akan mennjukkan restaurant Korea yang enak di Seoul tapi kau yang harus menlaktirku.. otthe?" canda Kyungsoo

Kris terkikik, "Baiklah..baiklah... harusnya aku tahu gadis seperti mu, suka yang gratisan.."

"Hehehe..."

"Kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang.."

Kris berharap dengan adanya Kyungsoo bisa memalingkan pikiranya dari seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Kau terlihat murung, sunbae?" tegus Kyungsoo saat itu mereka tengah berada di restauran cepat saji.

Kris hanya mengangguk "Kau pun terlihat sama!"

"Aku menyukai seseorag, sunbae!"

Kris sedikit tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Kyungsoo "Darimana kau tahu jika kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Aku tidak tahu asalnya darimana tapi aku merasa sakit saat dia sudah bersama wanita lain!"

Kris menyesap minumannya.

"Aku kehilangannya saat aku terlambat menyadari jika aku menyukainya," lanjut Kyungsoo "..dan aku menyesal tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu! Aku menyesal mengabaikan semua perhatian dan tingkah lakunya yang konyol!"

 _Apa aku seperti itu juga?_

"Sunbae... ku harap kau tidak menyesali nya seperti diriku jika kau menyukai seseorang nantinya!"

Kris tersenyum.

* * *

Kris membuka kamar Tao. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Gadis itu terserang demam. Kris mendekati Tao. Ia duduk di ranjang Tao.

Kris menyibak rambut tao ke arah telinganya "Tao-yah! Ku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu!" lirihnya.

Tao menggerakkan bibirnya "Benarkah oppa?" tanya Tao dengan mata terpejam.

Kris tersenyum "Benar..." Kris mengelus rambut Tao.

"Mimpi ini indah sekali.. aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini, oppa!"

"Dan aku akan tidak akan membangunkanmu dari mimpi indah ini sayang!"

Kris dapat melihat Tao yang menaikan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku memlukmu, oppa!"

Kris mengangguk "Aku yang akan memelukmu, Tao-yah!" Kris menaiki ranjang Tao. Ia membaringkan dirinya disisi Tao lalu merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia harus bangun untuk makan malam dan meminum obatnya jika ingin sembuh. Namun Tao masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat mimpinya tadi. Di dalam mimpinya, Kris mengatakan cinta padanya. Bahkan Kris memeluknya. Tao memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia rela melewatkan makan malamnya jika ia bisa meneruskan mimpi indahnya itu. Tao kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasa tubuhnya di kukung oleh raksasa.

"Apa demamku makin parah, kenapa dinding kamar ini menyempempit? Eh, kenapa dinding ini memakai baju... eh.. Kris oppa?" tanya Tao ketika mendongkakkan kepalanya dan ia menyadari tertidur di bantal lengan Kris dan dalam pelukan Kris.

Kris membuka matanya, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Tao terlonjak "Eh..." Tao duduk dari tidurnya "Op...oppa? ke-kenapa kau disini?" tanya Tao gugup.

Kris tersenyu "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ia ikut duduk disamping Tao.

Tentu saja aku suka, bodoh! "Jadi ini bukan mimpi?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Benarkah? Kau menyatakan cinta padaku juga bukan mimpi?"

Kris mengangguk "Yup! Itu bukan mimpi! Jika pun itu mimpi, aku akan mewujudkannya" Kris mendekat ke arah tao hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Tao "Huang Zi Tao.. dengarkan baik-baik! Aku tidak akan menglang dua kali ucapanku,.." Kris menarik nafasnya dlama-dalam "AKU MENCINTAIMU... SARANGHAE, Huang Zi Tao!"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi, oppa?"

Kris tersenyum lalu menarik Tao ke dalma pelukannya. "Aku bilang aku tidak akan mengcapkannya dua kali kan?"

"Apa ini mimpi?" tanya Tao di dalam pelukan Kris.

Kris tersenyum, lalu melepas pelukannya "Akan ku tunjukkan jika ini bukan mimpi!" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao.

1..

2...

3...

PLAK!

Kris memegang pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan dari Tao.

Tao memekik "Oh Astaga, ini bukan mimpi!?" Tao menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Sakit pun, tenaga Tao tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Ini benar bukan mimpi?" ulang Tao.

"Bahkan aku berharap tamparan ini adalah mimpi!" omel Kris.

"Omo! oppa ! apa sakit?" tanya Tao panik.

Kris mendengus kesal. Alih-alih ingin mencium Tao tapi malah ia mendapat ciuman manis dari tangan Tao. "Tidak..." jawabnya asal.

"Maafkan aku, oppa!" lirih Tao.

"Boleh aku membalasnya?" tanya Kris.

"Huh?" Tao sedikit berfikir. _Membalasanya? Oke tak masalah, aku pernah berkelahi dnegan preman! Jadi jika oppa menamparku itu tidak masalah!_. Tao mengangguk "Tak apa oppa! Kau bisa menamparku kembali!". Tao memajukan wajahnya.

Kris tersenyum licik. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya yang kanan.

Bersamaan dengan itu Tao memejamkan matanya.

1...

2...

3...

 _Kenapa tidak sakit. Apa oppa tidak jadi menamparku?._ Dirasa tidak ada pergerakan, Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Kris masih dengan posisi yang sama, tangan terangkat dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Kris tersenyum melihat kekonyolan Tao. Ketika Tao membuka matanya, dengan cepat Kris menarik tenguk Tao dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Tao.

CHUP

Tao membulatkan matanya ketika Kris mencium bibirnya. Lama bibir itu saling tempel. Tao memejamkan matanya kembali.

 _Rasanya manis._

 _Oh Tuhan, my first kiss! Oppa Saranghae!_

Kris melumat pelan bibir bawah Tao. Bibir tipis Tao benar-benar menjadi candu Kris. Meski ini pertama kalinya, tapi Kris masih enggan melepas pagutannya. Bibirnya lincah melumat bibir bawah dan atas milik Tao.

Tao yang masih belum mengerti hanya diam dan membiarkan Kris mengeksplore bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya Tao melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Epilogue :**_

 **Kris membuka kamar milik Tao dan berharap ia menemukan Tao di kamarnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.**

" **Kemana perginya gadis itu!? Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku mengkhawatirkannya?" omel Kris.**

" _ **Aku membencimu, oppa! Jangan ikuti aku! Aku mau pulang sendiri!"**_ **Kris masih terngiang perkataan Tao tadi siang saat di parkiran. Harusnya Kris mengejar Tao atau mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi. Namun karena gengsinya ia malah peluang sendiri. Lagi pula ini salah Tao kenapa membuatnya terbanting di lantai.**

 **Kris menggeram frustasi. Ia menghubungi Luhan guna menanyakan kemana perginya Tao. Namun Luhan sendiri tidak sedang bersama Tao da ia tidak tahu kemana Tao pergi.**

 **Kris menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia melihat eomma nya tengah menyiapkan makan malam.**

" **Nyonya Wu, Apa Tao belum pulang?" tanya Kris**

" **Tumben kau bertanya tentangnya, biasanya kau acuh padanya!?" bukannya menjawab eommanya malah bertanya.**

 **Kris mencibir "Hanya saja aku tidak menemukannya dikamar, ku pikir dia bersamamu menyiapkan makan malam!"**

" **Apa? Tao tidak ada?" Nyonya Wu terlihat panik. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku apronya. "Yak! Kenapa nomernya tidak aktif? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?"**

 **Kris menggeleng "Dia bilang ingin pulang sendiri tadi!"**

" **Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa membiarkannya sendirian, kalau dia nyasar bagaimana?"**

" **Jangan berlebihan samunim, Tao disini sudah dua tahun, dia tidak mungkin nyasar!" sambar tuan Wu yang langsung duduk di kursinya.**

 **Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya malas "Oh astaga, kemana gadis itu!"**

 _ **Semoga kau ingat jalan pulang, Tao-yah!**_

 **Kris duduk di dekat ayahnya. Ia memulai menyantap makannya. Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Kris menikmati makannanya meski hatinya tidak tenang. Ia menutupi kegelisahnnya karena Tao-nya belum pulang.**

" **...Kau pasti membuatnya kesal lagi kan? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"tuding Nyonya Wu. "Kau marah padanya lagi karena Tao melukai gadis yang mendekatimu kan?"**

 **Kris menunduk.** _ **Bagaimana aku bisa marah padanya, eomma! Aku bersyukur karena dia melindungiku dari gangguan gadis-gadis yang genit padaku. Tapi, aku juga harus melindunginya. Aku tidak mau dia melukai Kyungsoo karena aku pernah tertarik pada gadis itu! Jika Tao melukai Kyungsoo, maka Tao juga akan terluka karena teman-teman Kyungsoo. Aku harus melindungi Tao dari Chanyeol dan Jongin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku pulang..." lengkingan suara Tao menggema di ruang makan. Sontak keluarga Wu serempak menoleh ke arah datangnya sumber suara.**

 _ **Syukurlah... dia pulang juga akhirnya! Berhenti membuatku khawatir, Tao-yah!**_

" **Omaya! Anakku! Kau darimana saja, kenapa baru pulang?" nyonya Wu langsung memeluk Tao yang masih mengenakan seragam.**

 **Tao melepaskan pelukannya "Jhosonghamina, imo! Aku sedang bosan dan aku jalan-jalan seulang sekolah!" jawabnya "Oh yah, imo! Aku tadi pergi ke butik langganan kita dan imo harus tahu disana sedang ada diskon 20 %, ini aku membeli beberapa baju dan tas keluaran terbaru!" kata Tao riang sambil memamerkan beberapa papper bag polos yang dibawanya.**

" **Astaga! Kau membuat eomma ku melewatkan makan malamnya dan panik tapi kau malah keenakan shooping! Dasar!" omel Kris.** _ **Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!**_

 **Tao memandang melas ke arah Nyonya Wu "Oh benarkah? Imo maafkan aku ne...!" kata Tao.**

 **Nyonya Wu menggelang "Tak apa sayang, jangan kau dengarkan omongan si tiang itu, sekarang kita makan bersama, eoh!" ajaknya "besok kita shooping bersama, otthe?"**

 _ **Senyummu manis, dan aku bisa gila jika tidak melihat senyummu! Bersenang-senanglah dengan eomma besok, dan tetaplah tersenyum...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Hello guys..._**

 ** _Driving Me Crazy versi KrisTao yah..._**

 ** _maafkan aerii yang feel-nya gak kenaaaaaa banget,,,_**

 ** _aerii mengakui itu dan menyadari itu..._**

 ** _sebenarnya ini juga ragu-ragu mau ngepost tapi aerii ngeberaniin diri..._**

 ** _tolong jangan di BASH guys..._**

 ** _buat setting waktunya ini bersamaan dengan yang Kaisoo version yah..._**

 ** _semoga bakal ada yang versi ChanBaek, HunHan, ChenMin and Sulay..._**

 ** _happy satnite_**

 ** _revieuuw juseyoo..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _==aerii==_**


End file.
